Perfecta alumna
by SrAtomo
Summary: Esta es la historia de la perfecta alumna, de la más dócil, y de cómo se convirtió en aquella gran Hechicera de Magia Oscura que antaño estuvo a punto de someter a Equestria, para destruir al monstruo de su interior, el cuál fue creado y perpetuado por el ser más horrible, ignominioso y cruel que jamás existió, su "querido" Maestro.
1. 01 - Pronto

Un fragmento ocurrido en una noche cualquiera de hace más de mil doscientos años; un recuerdo fugaz de un imposible mil veces repetido, de un imposible mil veces intentado, y de un imposible mil veces anhelado... Pero pronto... Ojalá pronto todo cambie...

 **01 - PRONTO...**

Entró sigilosamente en la casa, impregnando en el proceso el pomo de sangre. Una vez dentro, se detuvo completamente, obligando a sus pulmones a hacer lo mismo, hasta que el silencio reinante denotaba que estaba sola en la casa.

"Aún no ha vuelto", pensó, "Seguramente esté fornicando con la hija de un mercader, o quizá con alguna furcia".

Exhalando el aire de su interior, volvió a caminar, observando mientras tanto su alrededor. La casa seguía impoluta, a excepción de los cadáveres de los verdaderos dueños, los cuales empezaban a pudrirse en el rincón donde habían sido arrojados. Se acercó al cuerpo más grande, que resultó ser el del padre de la familia, y sin vehemencia alguna se limpió los cascos con el chaleco ya sucio que éste portaba.

"Tanto mejor", volvió a pensar, "Aún tengo tiempo de completar el hechizo".

Miró de nuevo la alforja que portaba, y sacó de ella un bulto envuelto en tela. Con sumo cuidado, la desenvolvió y olió el contenido, satisfaciendo con ello su sentido del olfato.

"Fresco y puro, como a mí me gusta… Dos corazones enamorado cuyo poder será propicio para Snorguul el Infame".

Caminó con una medio sonrisa en su rostro hasta lo que hacía apenas un par de días era una cocina y, agarrando mediante la magia de su cuerno una cacerola, procedió a situarla en el fregadero para, a continuación, abrir el grifo hasta casi llenarlo.

"Él pronto llegará, debo darme prisa".

Su mente, mientras colocaba la perola sobre el fuego de la chimenea, retrocedió hasta el principio de esa misma noche, cuando observó de soslayo a dos ponis besándose al pie del camino, mientras ella caminaba hasta el puesto de objetos mágicos a por elementos que consideraba esenciales.

"Con suerte, él llegará con su ramera, para destriparla siguiendo el ritual de invocación de Kraajtar… Y con más suerte, volverá con sus restos para nuestra cena de expurgación, ese maldito período en el que debemos comer carne para corregir y aumentar nuestro poder".

Esa pareja podría haber tenido una oportunidad de seguir viviendo si hubiesen sucumbido a los más bajos instintos y marchado a otro lugar; pero tuvieron la osadía de demostrar su amor mutuo ante ella en la vuelta.

"Al fin y al cabo, solo faltan cinco cuerpos para liberarle, y es cuestión de días que su poder se una al de Él, haciendo que el conjunto ansíe más y más almas que devorar. Y, como siempre, la mía no será una de ellas".

El proceso de eliminación fue simple pero eficaz, aprovechando que ambos sujetaban la cabeza del otro para dar más pasión al ósculo. Un básico hechizo telequinético, mezclado con un conjuro de fuerza orientado a los cascos hicieron el resto. Solo tuvo que apartarse ligeramente cuando la mezcla de sangre, ojos y masa cerebral saltó por los aires, proyectado gracias al hundimiento de las patas en los respectivos cráneos.

"Creo que ya está hirviendo el agua, es hora de echar el ingrediente principal… Y espero que esta vez funcione".

Solo tuvo que acercarse a la pareja para abrirles en canal usando un hechizo rúnico, y sacarles con inusitada limpieza sus corazones.

"Kraajtar contra Snorguul el Infame, será interesante ver esa batalla de Demonios Mayores… Y más siendo tu cuerpo el campo de batalla".

Lanzó el contenido de su zurrón, y ambos órganos se zambulleron hasta el fondo de caldero. Para cuando volvieron a la superficie, un cántico perverso y malsonante les acompañaba, haciendo que, paulatinamente, el contenido del perol se volviese negruzco, y consumiendo así las vísceras en un hedor y un siseo insoportables.

"Pronto…".

Para cuando el hechizo de donación demoníaca hubo terminado, el agua ya se había evaporado, dejando en el fondo dos deshechos carbonizados.

"Pronto obtendré mi venganza".

Mediante levitación, sacó los restos y los atrajo hacia ella.

"Pronto te destruiré completamente".

Abriendo la boca, mordió uno de los residuos, haciendo que éste se deshiciese en la boca, como si no estuviese constituido más que de ceniza apelmazada.

"Pronto te haré pagar todas las atrocidades que me has obligado a hacer".

Se llevó el otro pedazo a la boca, con idéntico resultado.

"Pronto te haré pagar todas las atrocidades que me has hecho".

Y, tragando ambos trozos que otrora fuesen corazones hechidos de amor y lujuria, selló por completo el pacto, demostrando de esa manera que estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Y al hacerlo, por ende, obtuvo su cena de expurgación.

"Pronto seré aún más poderosa".

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió.

"Pronto seré libre".

Dándose la vuelta, se dirigió hacia la puerta, dejando atrás ese lugar para nunca más volver.

"Pronto, muy pronto, 'querido' Maestro, no solo acabaré contigo, sino con todos los que se crucen en mi camino".

Asió el pomo, esta vez con su magia, y salió de la casa, caminando hasta perderse en la inmensidad de la noche.

"Pronto, muy pronto, el nombre de Blinding Darkness será temido en toda Equestria".

 **FIN**


	2. 02 - Protección

**Atención, capítulo extremadamente violento, leer con precaución.**

Cuando absolutamente todo falla, y cuando todos están en tu contra, tu única defensa es el odio. Pero no un odio superficial, sino uno surgido desde lo más profundo del alma. Odio hacia los demás, odio hacia una misma, pero sobre todo un odio infinito y eterno hacia aquél que intenta destruirla una y otra vez.

 **02 - PROTECCIÓN**

Su cara fue violentamente estampada sobre el tronco del árbol, pero ello apenas le importó, pues sabía que el daño físico, por brutal que fuese, era algo que se curaba con el tiempo; sin embargo, lo que más temía y aborrecía a partes iguales era lo que iba a transcurrir a continuación, cuando su escueta cola fue apartada sin miramientos hacia un lado. Y en respuesta a ello tuvo que situar ambos cascos delanteros a ambos lados del árbol, así como separar aún más sus patas traseras.

El empellón salvaje con el que "Él" introdujo su miembro viril en su vulva no fue sino el preludio de un esperpento disonante, en el que los jadeos masculinos contrastaban con el espectral silencio de la contraparte femenina; silencio que era compartido por los animales que poblaban el pequeño bosque situado en un aledaño de un camino secundario.

Debía aguantar los envites de su Maestro sin mostrar un atisbo de placer, y menos aún mostrar molestia o angustia alguna ante el hecho de estar siendo violada. Simplemente estaba acostumbrada a ese perverso acto, y más aún a la represión de exhibir desaprobación, pues ya desde que era una potra "Él" había abusado de su cuerpo como si de un títere se tratase; y desde que su cuerpo había posibilitado la entrada al celo, algo demasiado reciente, esos "encuentros maravillosamente amorosos", como lo llamaba su Maestro, se habían producido de forma más asidua e impetuosa. Sin embargo, el dolor y los llantos de las primeras veces dieron paso al hastío y el odio más insano tanto al acto como a su ejecutor, produciendo en ella un refuerzo en la coraza que su psique había creado para protegerse.

Sin embargo, estaba segura de que ésta vez su Maestro había recurrido a la magia oscura para engrandecer su apestoso y vomitivo miembro, probablemente para hacerle sentir a ella un nuevo tipo de dolor aún más espantoso y acentuado que los que hasta ese momento había conocido con él… ¿O quizás era porque sin ayuda mágica a "Él" ya no se le levantaba?

Por su mente vagaron, mientras intentaba zafarse de la pata que le seguía aplastando la cara contra el tronco, una infinidad de recuerdos a cada cuál mas horrible que el anterior, pero ninguno de ellos tuvo la valentía suficiente para fijarse en primer plano y hacerle olvidar, o al menos sobrellevar, ese horrendo acto al cuál estaba siendo sometida.

Pero lo que sí persistió, e incluso aumentó, fue el inmenso odio que tenía hacia su Maestro, pues lo que estaba ocurriendo no era sino otro argumento de dominación y supremacía; otra acción que había que sumar a la ya innumerable pila de repulsivos momentos que había sufrido, y del que "Él" hacía gala cuantas veces podía, y con la mayor exuberancia posible en cada caso.

Por fortuna, el aumento en la cadencia (y por tanto una horadación más frenética y extrema dentro de su vagina) le indicó que el final del vergonzoso suceso estaba por llegar, aunque eso suponía que, como ya era costumbre, "Él" eyacularía en su interior, lo cuál le asqueaba aún más si cabía.

—Sí… lo necesitaba… —masculló el semental, dando el último impulso, que tuvo como consecuencia la descarga de semen hacia el útero de su pequeña aprendiz—. ¡Joder, vaya si lo necesitaba!

Sin miramiento alguno, procedió a desmontarla, y sacó con rapidez su pene aún palpitante, dando a entender ante una joven unicornio que lo ocurrido se debía más a un acto de pura necesidad, y que ella había sido la elegida ante la falta de un cuerpo femenino más formado y capaz de proporcionarle placer, aún a pesar de la posibilidad de engendrar descendencia, algo que tanto "Él" como ella misma no iban a permitir que ocurriera.

—La próxima vez muévete un poco y sigue el ritmo—declaró de mala manera—. He sentido como si estuviese fornicando con un ser de limo, y me ha costado mucho llegar al éxtasis… Ah, qué ganas tengo de dejar de contenerme para no reventar tu cuerpo menudo, y utilizar en ti unos hechizos sexuales bastante perversos y caóticos... ¡Oh, sí! ¡Entonces podré deleitarme como debe ser!

Mientras ella intentaba recuperar la compostura, alejando su marcada cara del árbol, y volviéndose a poner a cuatro patas, un sonido apenas perceptible captó su atención. Moviendo ligeramente sus orejas, para no advertir del hecho a su Maestro, pudo determinar que el crujir que había oído provenía de detrás de unos matorrales no muy lejos de allí. Cojeando y dolorida en sus partes más pudendas, se giró para dirigirse a escondidas hacia tal lugar.

"Por favor, que solo sea un animal", pensó, "Un animal inocente incapaz de apreciar con detalle lo ocurrido...".

—¿¡A qué esperas para tirar del carromato!? —gritó "Él", señalando el armatoste que estaba situado a escasos metros de ambos—. ¡Tenemos que llegar a algún lugar medianamente civilizado antes de que se haga de noche! Ya sabes que debo descansar antes de continuar con el estudio de los Saberes Arcanos…

"El estudio de los Saberes Arcanos", musitó ella para sus adentros, "O lo que es lo mismo, contratar los servicios de un par de rameras, pedir vino especiado del más caro que haya, y destruir la posada con todos dentro como pago por alojarnos".

Lentamente pero sin pausa se acercó al carro y se ajustó las correas alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras mascullaba un hechizo de esterilidad orientado al contenido aún chorreante de su vagina… No solo quedar embarazada supondría un retroceso demasiado elevado como para prosperar debidamente en el plano de la Magia Oscura, sino que lo último que deseaba era engendrarle descendencia al ser más horrible, perverso y odioso que jamás hubiese pisado Equestria… Antes prefería quedar encinta de cualquier ser de Ultramundo que estaba aprendiendo a invocar.

* * *

Mientras llegaban al inicio del siguiente poblado, aún de día, su mente no pudo evitar poner en primer plano aquella primera y única vez en que se resistió por completo a ser penetrada por "Él". El castigo por tal desfachatez supuso un cambio drástico en su proceder ante las siguientes vejaciones, pues éste consistió en encerrarla en un cuarto mágico con dos íncubos, quienes procedieron de inmediato a satisfacer sus más bajos instintos con ella, de manera absolutamente atroz y dolorosa. Nunca supo cuánto tiempo estuvo prisionera, pues al poco tiempo el inmenso dolor sufrido por aquellos seres de enormes penes hizo que su mente se desvaneciera, actuando su cuerpo de forma mecánica. Y tampoco se atrevió a preguntar al verse libre de tal cautiverio.

A raíz de aquello empezó a ver con otros ojos el trato recibido por su Maestro; en parte porque el estado de excitación de éste era mucho más pausado en el tiempo, y por otra parte el tamaño de su miembro viril era, en comparación, minúscula… algo que agradeció tanto su mente como su vagina, ano y boca.

Mientras pasaban por la calle principal, ella agachó la cabeza, de tal forma que el manto que tenía puesta tapaba por completo su aspecto físico; mientras que a su vez le impedía ver lo que transcurría a su alrededor, a pesar de que ya lo sabía de antemano, pues siempre era lo mismo: potrillos jugando felices cuando ellos llegaban por la lejanía, madres que salían de sus casas y les recogían cuando se acercaban, y una caterva de sementales armados mirándoles con todo el odio que un corazón podía generar cuando cruzaban.

 _Era evidente que la dura vida por la reciente restauración surgida tras el mandato del infame Discord había despertado el instinto más primitivo de todos los que eran puros de corazón, o, al menos, de aquellos los que se preocupaban de sus familias y congéneres. En cambio, y por fortuna, siempre estaban aquellos que no le hacían ascos a los saquitos de dinero, por muy dudosas que fueran las intenciones de sus actuales portadores._

Por suerte para ambos (o al menos para ella), la posada estaba pasando el pueblo, un poco más alejada en el camino. No era una posada alegórica, ni espectacular, sino una simple y mísera copia del resto de posadas existentes, aunque la que se alzaba ante ella no era sino la perpetuación de la desidia, pues aparte de sucia, su mera construcción había sido rematada varias veces, como si los dueños del lugar hubiesen perdido la esperanza al intentar plasmar su idea de negocio; algo que denotaba sobremanera el segundo piso, el cuál sin duda albergaba las habitaciones. Pero en tal lugar ella esperaba descansar mínimamente, así como acicalarse lo suficiente como para eliminar el hedor que sentía tanto dentro como fuera de su cuerpo. Y quizá, con suerte, podría disponer de tiempo suficiente para seguir estudiando, pues había aprendido a obviar los jadeos y gemidos que tanto su Maestro como las rameras que contrataba emitían en la sesión de orgía sexual… y también con los gritos y súplicas de estas últimas, cuando "Él" acababa con sus míseras vidas; algo que hacía tanto por el placer de destrucción, como por obtener excelente materia prima para hechizos y ungüentos exóticos.

Procedió a descorrer las cinchas del carromato en un lateral de la posada, en un apartado cubierto para tal efecto, cuando todo ocurrió con inusitada rapidez…

Su Maestro se vio contra la pared de un golpe venido de la nada, y ella fue apartada por un empujón a todas luces menos dañino, que le hizo pestañear por la sorpresa.

Cuando terminó de volver a abrir los ojos, observó que "Él" estaba sobre dos patas, y con las delanteras sujetaba de manera amanerada lo que parecía ser una extremidad grifo. El resto del cuerpo de esta insólita criatura estaba por detrás del semental, y con su otra pata de águila sujetaba una daga, la cuál amenazaba de manera ignominiosa el cuello de su Maestro. Una simple pero bien manufactura daga.

—Valiente hideputa… —exclamó el ser alado, espetando las palabras a causa de la furia—. He visto lo que has hecho con ella… ¡Y te juro por el Sagrado Ídolo de Boreas que vas a morir por ello…!

 _No era un inocente animal el que se ocultaba tras el arbusto, desgraciadamente._

Con presteza, pero a la vez suavemente, ella se quitó las cinchas que aún la mantenían atada al carro, y procedió a fijarse mejor en aquél extraño individuo. No parecía ser nada del otro mundo, si de dimensiones o de fortaleza se trataba: era muy delgado, incluso podría definirse como famélico, de pico excesivamente aguileño (más incluso de lo que cabría esperar de un ser de esa raza), con plumaje gris ceniza, y extremidades de color amarillo pálido.

 _Un asaltante de baja ralea, exhibiendo el que probablemente era su mayor botín._

Ella, con un lento pero decidido movimiento de sus cascos delanteros, se deslizó hacia atrás su negruzca capucha, asomando así al mundo su verdadero aspecto, que consistía en el de una joven y bastante hermosa yegua unicornio, a pesar de su extraña combinación de dos colores, los cuales estaban separados en una perfecta e imaginaria línea vertical que la recorría justo por la mitad de su cuerpo, siendo rosa su lado izquierdo y naranja el derecho.

El grifo, ante tal visión, tragó saliva, y expresó apenas se sobrepuso:

—Mi… Mírate… Si apenas eres una cría… —inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante, mientras mantenía a raya al infame semental con su daga—. ¿Quieres que me encargue de este bellaco como se merece? Te aseguro que conmigo vivirás mejor.

Ella miró al extraño ser, y después a su Maestro.

—No será una vida tan… alterada como la que tienes actualmente —siguió relatando el asaltante, acercando aún más la daga al cuello de "Él", hasta llegar a rozar el pelaje de su rehén—, pero te juro que te trataré como te mereces, y todo será menos… horrendo. ¿Qué me dices?

Ella cerró lentamente los ojos, mientras su cerebro sopesaba las posibilidades de la nueva expectativa que el grifo le ofrecía. Volvió a abrirlos, y observó detenidamente a aquél que un rato antes la había violado por enésima vez.

—Haz lo que debas hacer… —espetó entre susurros éste, devolviendo una mirada fría como el hielo.

Suspiró, pestañeó una vez más y comenzó a alzar de nuevo sus patas delanteras, mientras empezaba a invocar en su interior a las Fuerzas Oscuras.

La daga que portaba el grifo, alertado por el repentino y enorme cambio de tendencia de magia, empezó a fulgurar un brillo azulado, que al momento aumentó de intensidad y cambió a un tono más blanquecino.

La unicornio supo, por su impertérrito gesto, que, desde la posición de su Maestro, éste ignoraba que el arma que amenazaba su vida no era un simple filo metálico, sino un contenedor de una magia luminosa cuyo poder los tres desconocían.

Pero ello no le impidió seguir adelante con la decisión que había tomado: Alzó finalmente sus patas y, estiradas hacia adelante, las juntó. Sus ojos empezaron a exhalar un humor morado de aspecto equivalente al del fuego vivo y, girándose a su Mentor, comenzó a relatar el hechizo mágico que ejecutaría a continuación. Por último, antes de emitir la última palabra del profano cántico, se movió nuevamente, hasta centrarse en el grifo.

Éste, extrañado y asustado de tal actuación, apretó la punta del filo hacia el interior del cuello del bastardo, y comenzó a rajarle el cuello con tanta rapidez como fue capaz.

Pero apenas llegó a recorrer un par de centímetros, cuando soltó el arma entre espasmos de su pata, la cuál giró hasta situarla sobre la sien y apretó en dicho punto, haciendo un movimiento similar con la otra pata, y de esa forma dejando libre al rehén.

—¡Oh, sí! —declaró el Maestro de manera jubilosa, sujetándose el cuello con una de sus patas—. ¡Comienza el espectáculo!

Pero ella, que aún seguía mirando al extraño ser, comenzó lentamente a separar sus cascos con fuerza, como si estuviesen sujetos con una cuerda invisible a punto de romperse.

El grito desesperado del grifo anunció la horrible escena que tuvo lugar a continuación.

Primero fue la piel, luego los músculos, y por último los huesos quienes se cortaron, rasgaron, y fragmentados por ese orden, en una cacofonía de gorgoteos, gritos ahogados y sangre derramada. La alada criatura estaba siendo partida en dos desde arriba hacia abajo, y desde el exterior hasta el interior, siguiendo con increíble exactitud la separación de los cascos de la pequeña hechicera oscura. Entonces el olor de los fluidos corporales, mezclados con la comida a medio tratar que había tanto en el estómago como en el intestino, surgieron al aire, impregnando los alrededores de lo que sin duda se trataba del hedor de la muerte. Para entonces, los cascos de la joven unicornio estaban situados cada uno a un extremo de su cuerpo.

—Sabía que elegirías correctamente —musitó el Maestro a su alumna, mientras con un básico embrujo de magia oscura hacía sanar instantáneamente su herida—. Y me ha resultado hilarante el hechizo que has elegido… Ha sido arrancado siguiendo la misma línea que tú posees en todo tu cuerpo…

—Por… Por Celestia… Lo… Lo ha… matado… —una aterrada voz femenina interrumpió la idílica escena. Ésta pertenecía a una de las trabajadoras (o quizá la dueña) de la posada, quien hasta hacía unos instantes transportaba un cubo vacío, ya que éste se encontraba en el suelo.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos lograse hacer algo, la fémina, una poni de tierra de color parduzco, se giró y, con gran rapidez, entró en el avejado edificio.

—Coge el carro y adelántate —espetó el Maestro—. Yo me ocuparé de este asunto.

Mientras su Maestro se dirigía inexorablemente hacia la entrada a la taberna, ella volvió a colocarse la capucha sobre su cabeza, y comenzó a amarrar las cinchas del carromato alrededor de su cuerpo.

A la vez que comenzó a girar para situarse frente al camino, no pudo evitar observar los restos que otrora fuese un delgado y desgarbado grifo. "Podrá ser de otra raza completamente distinta", pensó, "pero por dentro no somos más que una amalgama de músculos, venas y órganos. Sin duda, a ésto deben referirse esos apestosos optimistas cuando aluden que todos somos iguales en nuestro interior".

A medio camino del volteo paró, pues descubrió en el suelo la daga que había osado herir ligeramente a su Mentor. Haciendo un esfuerzo por todos los arreos que impedían su libre movimiento, asió el pequeño cuchillo con su casco, para guardarlo a continuación en un bolsillo del interior de su manto.

Retomó el camino, dirigiéndose en sentido contrario al del pueblo, pasando así por delante de la posada. No pudo evitar bajar la cabeza en ese momento, en parte avergonzada por su mísera vida, en parte dichosa por no estar en el interior de ese lugar.

Tal y como había aprendido, obvió los gritos y súplicas que salieron de dicha construcción, los cuáles eran opacados por risotadas de júbilo y maldiciones ante los que se atrevían a no morir al primer hechizo. Incluso descubrió en ese momento que podía sobrellevar sin miramientos el pétreo y salado sabor que en su paladar dejaba el uso de la magia oscura más pura y pútrida, pues su cuerpo tenía la apestosa manía de absorber la extrema exposición de dicha hechicería que tenía lugar a pocos metros.

Mientras tiraba lentamente del carromato, intentó imaginar su vida al lado de ese grifo, y de cómo un posible mundo de robos y asaltos era mayormente una existencia más tranquila y llevadera que la que actualmente tenía que sobrellevar. Desgraciadamente, nunca jamás esa opción podría haber tenido lugar, pues estaba segura que incluso la mismísima Muerte no se atrevería jamás a reclamar el alma, o lo que tuviese en su lugar, de su Maestro, de tan poderoso y cruel que era éste.

De todas formas, no necesitaba a un extraño para demostrar que su vida era una amalgama de errores y actos monstruosos. No necesitaba a un imbécil que le señalase la obviedad de su existencia. Ella lo sabía perfectamente.

Pero lo que menos necesitaba era a un protector, a un salvador, a un príncipe azul que le prometiese y jurase repetidamente una vida eterna colmada de riqueza y buenas palabras.

No necesitaba a nadie, pues en todo el universo sólo estaba ella, y hacía tiempo que se había jurado a sí misma que no permitiría a nadie más ejercer algo que sólo ella debía hacer.

No necesitaba protección, pues ella, y sólo ella, se protegería a sí misma. Como venía haciendo desde que recordaba, y como haría día tras día hasta el momento de su muerte, e incluso más allá.

Ella sería, y sólo ella, quien destruiría a su carcelero, a aquél que encarnaba sus pesadillas más horrendas, a su amo.

Ella, Blinding Darkness, destruiría lentamente, y con todo el sufrimiento y dolor posible, a su Maestro Beel-Zebub.

 **FIN**


	3. 03 - Legado

**03 - LEGADO**

Prólogo

Si estás leyendo ésto, no esperes que te dé la enhorabuena. Pues pronto, según avances en el contenido, irás descubriendo que tus sentimientos estarán cada vez más alejados de la dicha y del bienestar.

¿Y por qué eres capaz de observar este tratado, en vez de las palabras del libro sobre el que está sobreescrito? Básicamente, por dos razones:

Primero: Porque así lo he querido yo.

Segundo: Porque tienes una afinidad innata a favor de las artes oscuras.

Pero no te alarmes por la segunda razón. Sé que no has caído en las garras de esta fe, sino que simplemente te ves altamente afectado en el sentir cuando este tipo de magia opera a tu alrededor. Por lo tanto, eres el candidato ideal para lo que explicaré más adelante. Sin embargo, debes ser valedero para el conocimiento de la magia oscura, así como de sus seguidores.

Pero lo mejor es empezar, de forma escueta, con lo más básico (más adelante, en los diferentes capítulos, ahondaré extensamente en los temas en cuestión, así como otros que considero pertinente ser interiorizados por ti):

La mejor forma de reconocer la magia oscura no es por sus actos, pues éstos pueden ser fácilmente confundidos por acciones cotidianas (de hecho, cuánto más poderoso y cuidadoso sea el autor, más difícil será diferenciar la escena transcurrida tras un episodio de magia oscura con respecto a un suceso lógico y completamente natural); el verdadero rastro que te dará la certeza es un característico olor pétreo, mezclado con acero y sal. Es un hedor que, si bien varía tanto por el nivel de poder de un hechizo oscuro, así como del propio hechicero, está comprendido dentro de un margen más o menos estrecho en el espectro de apestosa fragancia que, afortunadamente, pueden sentir todos los seres vivos.

Desgraciadamente, esta miasma tiene una limitada duración ambiental, siendo ésta directamente relacionada tanto con el nivel del hechizo como del radio de acción, partiendo desde meros minutos a días, o incluso semanas. En definitiva, es imperativo que, ante cualquier suceso mínimamente extraño en los alrededores, accedas a sus inmediaciones y aprendas por ti mismo la pestilencia semioculta en el entorno; pues cuando lo conviertas en algo intrínseco a tu propio ser, serás capaz de detectar a un hechicero oscuro cuando pase a tu lado, o incluso ponerte a cubierto cuando se teletransporte a tu posición (siempre esta esencia es predecesora antes incluso de la formación misma del brujo).

¿Pero qué es la magia oscura? Seguramente pienses que no es sino la antítesis de la magia luminosa; un estilo de hechicería que se usa exclusivamente para hacer el mal. Y estarías en lo cierto, pero a la vez completamente equivocado. La magia oscura es más que eso, mucho más: es la elaboración de la magia luminosa que existe en este mundo (así como en los Demonios del Tártaro), y que incide en el cuerpo de todas y cada una de las criaturas. Esta incidencia es utilizada por los hechiceros oscuros para absorberla y variarla de forma grotesca (cuando el acólito o criatura es primerizo o de bajo poder), o de forma sibilina y prácticamente imperceptible (como ocurre en el caso de los hechiceros de alto estatus y de los altos Demonios).

La transformación, en todo caso, conlleva una serie de pasos, como el enervamiento de los músculos, el calentamiento de la sangre, y la excitación de los puntos de energía mágicos (en caso de que los hubiese), entre otros efectos; dando como consecuencia la expulsión de la magia luminosa alterada hacia fuera del cuerpo, permanecer concentrada en un punto (hacia una extremidad para convertirla en un hacha de fuego, por ejemplo), o bien incluso desviada al punto de energía mágico más desarrollado del organismo (para efectuar un hechizo de un nivel tan exageradamente alto que sería imposible siquiera intentarlo de otra forma).

Y sí, espero que te hayas fijado en ese "en caso de que los hubiese", porque es algo extremadamente importante. Las criaturas sin aparente capacidad mágica también son susceptibles de usar la magia oscura… una vaca, una oveja, o incluso un gato de aspecto inocente pueden utilizar, para sus proósitos, versiones más primitivas de hechicería, tales como cánticos, salmos, o runas, las cuales, a pesar de ser menos provechosas por no hacer uso de los puntos de energía mágicos, son suficientes para acceder a una caterva amplia de hechizos a cada cuál más destructivo. Por supuesto, estas formas de activar el intercambio de magia luminosa a magia oscura que he mencionado también son usadas por hechiceros de nivel intermedio o incluso de alto nivel, pues si bien son demasiado vistosos a ojos y oídos externos, también son de gran efectividad para infundir un terror sin igual en las víctimas.

Ahora bien, he hablado del olor que dejan los hechiceros oscuros, pero es hora de dejar en claro los distintos tipos que existen, así como su organigrama, pues, aunque es ampliamente explicado en el segundo tema, es preferible exponer un resumen aquí, para su rápida búsqueda posterior.

En primer lugar, y representado de menos a más poderoso, podemos encontrarnos con:

-Acólitos y Demonios Menores: Son portadores de escaso poder, aunque también los más numerosos, por los que los hace un elemento a tener en cuenta. Según vayas cogiendo experiencia en tu cometido, descubrirás que la mayor probabilidad de muerte proviene del peligro de escasa intensidad cuya procedencia, por volumen, es extremadamente difícil de detectar. Aún así, no revisten gran riesgo si son eliminados en masa.

-Hechiceros y Demonios: Son, evidentemente, mucho más amenazantes que los anteriores, pues poseen un control sobre la magia oscura mucho mayor. Afortunadamente, son numéricamente mucho menores. Estos son, o deberían ser, tus verdaderos enemigos.

-Meta-Hechiceros y Demonios Mayores: La cúspide del poder. Temidos por todo y por todos, y orígenes de las leyendas más aterradoras de la antigüedad. Siento decirlo, pero directamente están fuera de tu alcance. Aunque los primeros sí poseen una debilidad, que consiste en su preferencia estúpida de situar parte de su poder en objetos de toda índole. Ésta peculiaridad puede ser utilizado por el propio Hechicero como foco de poder en un hechizo futuro, para enmarcar a un enemigo al que le relacione dicho objeto, o para tener un hechizo de alto nivel constantemente activo. Y esos objetos vinculados con Magia Oscura son demasiado apetitosos para todo Hechicero o Demonio (independientemente del nivel que posea) que se precie… Y también debería serlo para ti; no para poseerlos, sino para destruirlos.

Con respecto a este último grupo, aún tengo serias dudas sobre quiénes son más poderosos, si los Líderes de las Huestes del Tártaro, o sus contrapartes en este mundo, pues los niveles de poder de ambos literalmente sobrepasan todas las escalas que se podrían usar.

Sobre los Demonios Mayores, podría hablar de los pocos que conozco, como Kraajtar, Baraz, Snoorgul "El Infame", o incluso de El Señor de las Sombras… pero creo que mejor me centraré en los Meta-Hechiceros, pues los Demonios Mayores precisan de una invocación suprema para poder acceder a este plano, y eso es algo que solo está disponible, al menos actualmente, para los Meta-Hechiceros, así como para un grupo numeroso de Hechiceros (dependiendo de su aprendizaje, capacidad y poder, calculo que dicho grupo debería ser de mínimo doscientos integrantes). Aún así, en el capítulo correspondiente ahondaré en este tema.

Hablaré entonces de los Meta-Hechiceros. Si bien el número de Demonios Mayores es escaso (he nombrado a prácticamente la totalidad de ellos en el párrafo anterior), el de los Meta-Hechiceros es aún menor… Pero de un poder tan vasto que no hay absolutamente nada inigualable.

Un Meta-Hechicero no es sino una criatura de este mundo con tal poder y sabiduría, que son maestros de maestros en mínimo dos de las tres Artes (o Vertientes) de los que consta la Magia Oscura de forma primordial. No temen a nadie ni a nada, ni siquiera a la Muerte, con quien han llegado a un trato, o bien incluso les rehuye.

-El Poni de las Sombras: Maestro de Maestros en Magia Negra y Diabolismo. Es, con diferencia, el más débil de los tres, pues es altamente probable que dicho Meta-Hechicero no sea sino el producto de una asociación entre un unicornio altamente dotado, con un Demonio Mayor cuyo nombre desconozco. Y es precisamente esa unión lo que lo hace débil, pues si bien cada parte es de un poder incomensurable, el resultado no es la suma de poni más Demonio, sino una pequeña aportación a la que de por sí debería tener el elemento más destacado.

-Kolnarg: El Azote, El Cruel, El Destructor, El Asolador… éstas son sólo algunas de las acepciones por las que es conocido este Meta-Hechicero. Maestro de Maestros en Magia Negra, Nigromacia, y Diabolismo. Probablemente el más poderoso de los tres, aunque a escasa distancia del que nombraré a continuación. Es un Gran Liche, capaz de absolutamente cualquier cosa. De hecho, el "evento" que tuvo lugar en Egiptrot hace unos años, en el que desaparecieron una gran cantidad de campamentos, e incluso se vio afectada la orografía de este país, no fue una acumulación de desastres naturales, como os hicieron creer a vosotros, los habitantes de la magia luminosa. Fue Kolnarg, irritado y hastiado por ser obligado a retirarse quien provocó esa serie de catástrofes.

-Beel-Zebub: Maestro de Maestros en Magia Negra, Nigromancia, y Diabolismo. Prácticamente igual de poderoso que Kolnarg, pero mucho más sádico y monstruoso… así como el más inteligente y ágil a la hora de permanecer en las sombras, oculto a plena vista. Al menos hasta que decide desplegar por completo su infinito poder.

Si bien he declarado qué Artes posee cada Meta-Hechicero, es momento de describir en qué consiste cada una de dicha Artes, cosa que haré a continuación de forma escueta, pues en menor medida también es utilizado por Hechiceros de menor rango:

-Magia Negra: Dominación y Manipulación, tanto de forma individual como colectiva (ésta última depende directamente del poder que es capaz de canalizar el Hechicero en cuestión, variando desde un pequeño grupo de cuatro o cinco, hasta ejércitos enteros). Usado de manera magistral es posible conseguir que toda una cohorte de soldados magníficamente pertrechados destrocen la ciudad o el castillo que en teoría deberían proteger. Asimismo, sólo unos pocos elegidos pueden añadir a esta Arte pequeñas variaciones, tales como "Visión Objetiva", que es un hechizo cuya utilidad es meramente ociosa, pues permite ver, a través de los ojos del elemento (o elementos) dominado y manipulado, cómo el enemigo es asesinado.

-Nigromancia: Es el Arte que trata sobre la Muerte y el Terror. Aquí debo hacer una aclaración, pues si bien la primera acepción es lógica, la segunda puede dar lugar a error. Te estarás preguntando el porqué del incluir "Terror" aquí, cuando lo normal sería establecerlo en la anterior Arte. La explicación es muy sencilla: alguien afectado por el terror más absoluto mata toda posibilidad de cualquier acto de valentía, e incluso de instinto de conservación. O lo que es lo mismo, alguien aterrado es equivalente a alguien muerto. Con respecto al resto de ámbitos, las mismas leyendas ya lo mencionan… levantamiento de cadáveres, inmortalidad, o absorción de almas son algunos de los ejemplos más claros. Y sí, son todas ciertas, o al menos lo son las más horripilantes que puedas leer o escuchar.

-Diabolismo: Pactos con Demonios, así como la utilización de éstos en la elevación de nivel de Magia Oscura, siendo el límite de poder inicial a la hora de controlar el Demonio invocado el del propio hechicero (o suma de hechiceros si es un pacto múltiple). En el caso de los Hechiceros más poderosos, y por supuesto de los Meta-Hechiceros, el límite establecido se traslada al del poder propio del Demonio invocado. Por lo general, en los pactos múltiples se utiliza, como nexo de unión, o bien como simple llamada de atención, el sacrificio de criaturas vivas (que van desde animales de poco rango hasta ponis, grifos, hipogrifos, e incluso dragones jóvenes). Aunque también se puede dar el caso (y de hecho se ha dado varias veces) de que el Demonio que ha atendido la llamada es demasiado poderoso (probablemente porque acaba de destruir al Demonio que pretendía ser invocado, algo que ocurre en demasía en el Tártaro), por lo que es necesario aumentar el número de almas o elementos vitales necesarios para fijar un nexo de unión y de atadura más férreo… y la mejor y normalmente única opción es el sacrificio de los Hechiceros de menor rango que han participado en el acto de invocación.

Con respecto a los Demonios, se requiere especial atención hacia ellos, pues tienen su propia jerarquía, así como un estilo diferente de Artes, llamado comúnmente "Artes Demoníacas". Únicamente los nombraré, porque son bastante explicativos de por sí:

-De Fuego y Destrucción.

-De Terror y Tortura.

-De Oscuridad y Dominación.

Creo que es el momento de hablar de las "Afinidades" que, aunque se encuentra en la actualidad en completo desuso, no está de más explicarlo, pues ignoro cuán alejado en el futuro estarás leyendo este Compendio, y es muy posible que, dependiendo de las circunstancias, su uso y abuso estén nuevamente en completo vigor. Aunque he de reconocer que, en vista del poco uso que se le da a la hora de escribir este prólogo, esta parte no está ampliada en los sucesivos capítulos, por lo que procuraré extenderme aquí y ahora, pues aunque es un añadido de última hora, su conocimiento bien podría salvarte la vida, o por lo menos estar atento a los trucos que tu enemigo pueda estar ejecutando en sus últimos momentos. Estas Afinidades, como su propio nombre indica, es una aproximación natural hacia uno de los seis "Elementos Primarios", los cuáles existen de forma inherente en todas las criaturas de este mundo (mis dudas sobre este hecho son severas si hablamos de Demonios del Tártaro).

Las Afinidades son utilizados, por los Hechiceros Oscuros que lo posean, como un elemento de último recurso, pues varias son las razones para mantenerlos en secreto. De todos ellos, el más importante es la vergüenza. La Afinidad no es sino un remanente adquirido por nosotros a través de nuestra progenitora mientras permanecíamos en su interior, la cuál se ve aumentado en intensidad a medida que crecemos, hasta llegar al punto del cambio en el que nos convertimos en Hechiceros Oscuros. Es por ello que esta Afinidad proviene de la Magia Luminosa, y cualquier Hechicero Oscuro, independientemente de su rango, reniega de todo lo que provenga de este tipo de magia.

Otra de las razones por la que las Afinidades están en desuso, la cuál es también bastante explicativa, es para evitar otra guerra interna: hace décadas, cuando Discord gobernaba Equestria, el aburrimiento de dicho Monarca propició un enfrentamiento entre todos los grandes Hechiceros Oscuros, por el simple hecho de tener Afinidades distintas, o en caso de ser idénticas, por la supremacía de poseer la mayor Afinidad con el Elemento correspondiente. Estas batallas supusieron un cambio brutal en los habitantes e incluso en la orografía de los diferentes países que por aquel entonces existían; sin hablar, por supuesto, de que el número de Hechiceros Oscuros fue diezmado (por no decir casi extinto). Y, como última consecuencia, se deshizo la invisible protección que dichos Hechiceros Oscuros ejercían para que las Fuerzas Luminosas desbancasen a Discord del trono… algo que terminó ocurriendo cuando las Princesas Hermanas, Celestia y Luna, encerraron al caótico monarca en el interior de una estatua con su misma forma, gracias a los llamados Elementos de la Armonía.

A pesar de todo, y volviendo al tema de las Afinidades, los Hechiceros Oscuros también pueden canalizarla de forma innata (dependiendo dicho poder y unión de Afinidad tanto del tamaño como de la potencia del Sistema de Magia que posea dicho Hechicero Oscuro), y llegando a un nivel tal que bien pueden igualar, o incluso superar, su nivel de poder en las Artes Oscuras. Sin embargo, la mejor solución contra la Afinidad de un Hechicero Oscuro enemigo es a la vez fácil y exasperadamente difícil: No debes dejar que puedan siquiera intentar usarlo, acabando con la existencia de su portador lo más rápidamente posible.

Las Afinidades se dividen en seis, y permite al Hechicero Oscuro ejercitar conjuros rápidos, efectivos y poderosos con respecto a los Elementos que se detallan a continuación:

-Agua.

-Aire.

-Fuego.

-Luz.

-Oscuridad.

-Tierra.

Por supuesto, y como seguramente habrás adivinado, los Meta-Hechiceros son capaces de utilizar varias de estas Afinidades, a niveles, genialidad, y destrucción sin igual (una cosa es recibir una pequeña oleada de agua, y otra muy distinta es que sea un maremoto de agua hirviendo, por ejemplo). Y sólo ellos pueden llegar a conjurar, mediante sus múltiples Afinidades, elementos secundarios tales como Rayos; e incluso conjurar ausencias de Elementos Primarios, o sustitución de un Elemento Primario por otro, e incluso por mezcla de otros (cambiar el aire de tus pulmones por lava (conjunción de Tierra más Fuego)). Afortunadamente, los Meta-Hechiceros son tan sumamente poderosos de por sí, que no ven necesario el uso por su parte de este tipo de Arte secundario.

Las Afinidades antes expuestas se dividen en dos grupos bien diferenciados, teniendo el primero de dichos grupos un "Fuerte", un "Débil", y un "Inocuo". Un "Fuerte" significa que la Afinidad X es muy efectiva y supera ampliamente a la Afinidad Y; un "Débil" es lo contrario; y un "Inocuo" que no tiene ventaja ni desventaja (por lo que ganará el Hechicero Oscuro con mayor Afinidad, o que realice con mayor presteza el hechizo correspondiente). Por cierto, se considera que las Afinidades iguales son inocuas entre sí. Expondré a continuación el primer grupo y las relaciones pertinentes:

-Agua: Fuerte contra Fuego. Débil contra Aire. Inocuo contra Tierra.

-Aire: Fuerte contra Agua. Débil contra Tierra. Inocuo contra Fuego.

-Fuego: Fuerte contra Tierra. Débil contra Agua. Inocuo contra Aire.

-Tierra: Fuerte contra Aire. Débil contra Fuego. Inocuo contra Agua.

Asimismo, el otro grupo tiene una consideración diferente, pues son "Fuerte" y "Débil" a la vez contra su contrario, e Inocuo contra los Elementos del primer grupo. Por eso mismo, un Hechicero Oscuro que posea una Afinidad de este segundo grupo debería aprender a obtener mínimo una Afinidad del primer grupo:

-Luz: Enemigo mortal de Oscuridad.

-Oscuridad: Enemigo mortal de Luz.

Es propicio exponer un inciso en este momento, y es que es un anatema que un Hechicero Oscuro tenga una Afinidad de Luz, motivo por el que dichos Hechiceros fueron (y aún lo son) perseguidos y destruidos.

Por último, debo relatar que en los pactos demoníacos esta Afinidad puede verse aumentado, disminuido, o bien erradicado del Hechicero, dependiendo del tipo de Afinidad, del tipo de Demonio, o bien de las reglas del pacto en sí mismas. Desgraciadamente, ignoro qué Demonios Mayores y Menores realizan estos cambios, y en qué sentido lo hacen de ser así.

Por el momento creo que esta es toda la información que tengo con respecto a las Afinidades, por lo que te conmino a extremar toda precaución a la hora de enfrentarte a los distintos Hechiceros Oscuros, sobre todo con los de mayor rango (sin llegar a los Meta-Hechiceros), pues si bien es posible que cuando leas ésto las Afinidades hayan sido erradicadas, hay Hechiceros Oscuros de edades imposibles para cualquier mortal (me refiero a siglos o incluso milenios de edad), a los que no les importaría nada reactivar su Afinidad para terminar con tu existencia.

Por último, debo advertirte que este Compendio estará extremadamente fortalecido con una selecta cantidad de hechizos mágicos, tanto de ámbito oscuro como luminosos, de tal forma que nadie más que los que tenéis una gran sensibilidad a la Magia Oscura, pero a la vez sois seres que usan la Magia Luminosa, podáis acceder al verdadero contenido de este libro.

Me he preocupado mucho de que toda esta información permanezca en secreto para todos, por lo que incluyo sortilegios capaces de bloquear el acceso de forma tajante e irrompible cuando detecte Magia Oscura a veinte metros a su alrededor (esto podrías utilizarlo para detectar si hay un Hechicero Oscuro en tu grupo). Otro de los sortilegios que usaré tiene como objetivo el no llamar la atención; es decir, que para cualquier experto en magia, sea la que sea, no note absolutamente nada especial en este libro… Y debo confesar que dicho sortilegio, el cuál ha sido creación propia, es tan perfecto y poderoso en sí mismo, que ni siquiera Kolnarg o Beel-Zebub podrían siquiera sospechar que el libro que tienes frente a ti contiene tal secreto (como mucho percibirían un resto mágico que bien podrían atribuir a la cercanía en algún momento con un objeto mágico de poder medio o alto).

Este Compendio contiene hechizos para su aprendizaje, entre los cuales hay algunos de defensa, de ataque, o de compenetración, siendo todos una mezcla entre Magia Oscura y Magia Luminosa. De ellos, el que primero deberías aprender, y que a la vez es mi predilecto, es el de "Mensaje en una vasija". Pero estos hechizos surgirán una vez hayas terminado de aprender y memorizarlo todo.

Por contraste, los hechizos que rodearán al Compendio permitirán que accedas a su verdadero interior con seguridad, así como evitar que puedas hablar de lo que en realidad hay en él; pues tus recuerdos serán bloqueados de manera inmediata si eres capturado, o lo harán de forma progresivamente hasta que aprendas todos los hechizos contenidos, quedando entonces una necesidad por encontrar otra criatura con la misma sensibilidad mágica que tú y te pueda enseñar otro conjuro de los aquí expuestos.

Por supuesto, dicha necesidad debe hacerse realidad con la mayor brevedad posible, pues en el momento en que aprendas un hechizo de los aquí plasmados, el Compendio te considerará como impuro, activando las protecciones contra Hechiceros Oscuros. La única opción posible queda, por tanto, explicado al principio de este párrafo. Y sólo cuando el segundo lector termine el Compendio inicial, podrás recordar de nuevo lo aprendido.

Una vez dicho ésto, te conmino a efectuar el verdadero objetivo de este Tratado: Descubrir y eliminar a tantos Hechiceros Oscuros como te sea posible, así como robar y destruir los objetos imbuidos con este tipo de magia, utilizando los ritos que se explican en el capítulo correspondiente. Si bien la Magia Oscura es en teoría inocua (igual que la Magia Luminosa), los Hechiceros Oscuros lo usamos para acciones malvadas, sin importar lo que pueda ocurrir. Sólo buscamos poder y notoriedad (incluso ante nuestros semejantes), y la forma fácil y rápida de ser reconocido, respetado e incluso temido es mediante la destrucción… Y si ya somos reconocidos, respetados e incluso temidos, formamos pactos con los Demonios para aumentar la capacidad de destrucción, para ser mucho más reconocidos, mucho más respetados, e incluso mucho más temidos.

Por supuesto, para ello deberías operar bajo el más estricto secreto. Es cierto que bajo el amparo de los adalides de la luz con más poder (véase las Princesas de Equestria, por ejemplo) obtendrás más protección y recursos; pero tus movimientos, e incluso tu propia existencia, sería algo demasiado notorio, e incluso formando parte de un estamento oculto a plena vista con esos parámetros, el número de seres conocedores de tus objetivos serían demasiados. Y alguno de esos seres podría ser fácilmente manipulable… hasta el punto de vender información, o atacar desde dentro de la organización.

Lo ideal debería ser actuar bajo una fachada lógica que permita a su vez establecer contacto con lugares donde momentos antes ha tenido lugar un rito de Magia Oscura, y a la vez evitar preguntas incómodas, o ser bloqueado antes de tiempo tanto por las autoridades como por los integrantes de bajos fondos. Un ejemplo práctico para tal fin podría ser la simulación de ser arqueólogo, lo cuál nos lleva a una coartada perfecta si te descubren con algún objeto contenedor del alma de un demonio.

Por último, no te engañes, no hay Hechicero Oscuro bueno, ni lo habrá. Todos tenemos el mismo objetivo: tener la mayor cantidad de poder… y también sortear a la muerte, pero esto último es algo que con gran cantidad de lo primero debería ser factible conseguir. Y si crees que este Compendio es una forma de redimirme, no puedes estar más equivocado. Digamos que por casualidad tu objetivo y el mío bien podrían ser el mismo, y por conveniencia prefiero prepararte para hacer más rápido el cumplimiento de nuestra mutua meta.

Y te prevengo… Es muy posible que nos lleguemos a encontrar en algún momento cara a cara como enemigos… Y tengo muy presente esa posibilidad, por lo que estaré perfectamente preparada y no tendré ninguna contemplación en acabar contigo y con aquellos que te rodean.

Por cierto, antes de terminar este prólogo, he de disculparme por la paupérrima calidad de los grabados que acompañarán a las descripciones de Demonios, así como otras criaturas extrañas, seres mitológicos, y representaciones de partes diseccionadas de ponis, dragones, grifos y otras criaturas que pueblan nuestro mundo. Digamos que, como bien he escrito hace un par de párrafos, el ansia por conseguir el máximo de poder impide que se ahonden en elementos de la vida que nos puedan parecer superfluos.

 _Olvida el bien. Conviértete en el mal. Sé el mal. Porque solo el mal vence al mal._

B.D.

* * *

Blinding Darkness observó nuevamente el último párrafo, completamente satisfecha de su trabajo. Si bien el tiempo del que había dispuesto era escaso, cada palabra, cada coma y cada punto le había convencido.

Miró de nuevo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que seguía estando sola… o más bien para cerciorarse de que el hechizo de "Congelación temporal" seguía estando activo. A su lado un joven acólito, quieto como una estatua, aún buscaba alcanzar ese libro de cuero negro, tan petrificado en el tiempo como él, que se le había escurrido de entre sus patas hacía ya un par de horas. O más bien lo que se mantenía en el aire a escasos centímetros del poni no era sino la sombra del tomo que ella misma estaba utilizando para plasmar su Compendio.

Por fortuna, no le preocupaba nada ser descubierta por su "querido" Maestro, pues éste estaba, como siempre, gozando de los placeres que un buen grupo de féminas podía proporcionarle. Y ella, la Gran y Pérfida Blinding Darkness, estaba donde se suponía que tenía que estar: en la Biblioteca de Canterlot… aunque no estaba haciendo lo que se suponía debería estar haciendo, robar unos libros específicos que contenían ocultos Grimorios de grandes Hechiceros Oscuros… Pero tal como estaban las cosas, era algo que podía permitirse hacer antes de que se deshiciera el sortilegio activo en dicho edificio.

Era hora de activar los hechizos con los que finalizaría su gran obra. Porque ese libro era toda su esperanza, toda su fe, todo su plan para destruir a su maestro Beel-Zebub. Ese tomo era su objetivo perfecto para llevarlo a cabo… o, al menos, así sería hasta que hiciera efectiva su otra opción: Destruir completamente los cimientos de Equestria.

FIN

* * *

 **Y así este fic se posiciona dentro del mismo universo que existe en el fic "La guerra en las sombras" y "La maldición del batpony", del gran escritor Volgrand; así como con la trilogía formada por "Hermanas de la tormenta", de Volgrand, y "Los peligros de la civilización" y "La maldición de Mountain Peak" de Unade... siendo todos estos fics, así como el resto de sus autores, completamente recomendables.**

 **Muchas gracias a Volgrand por esta oportunidad, y por haberme dado el ok tras la lectura de este capítulo inclusivo.**


	4. 04 - Sparkle

**04 - SPARKLE**

El estado de ánimo que ambos expresaban, mientras caminaban hacia su refugio temporal, era dispar. Por parte de Beel-Zebub, una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción por la acción perfectamente cumplida. Por parte de su alumna, Blinding Darkness, la preocupación por las consecuencias llenaba su semblante.

No en vano acababan de asolar hasta los cimientos un pueblo que, aunque fronterizo, pertenecía al floreciente Reino de Equestria. Y estaba segura de que sus monarcas, las Princesas Celestia y Luna, buscarían hasta los confines del mundo a los responsables de tal atroz acto.

Todo para capturar a un Hechicero Oscuro. Uno excesivamente peculiar. Uno que… aún se resistía a morir dentro del saco, cuyos pataleos hacían más dificultoso el tiro del carro sobre el que estaba situado; carro que, por supuesto, era un cometido exclusivo de la ya no tan joven aprendiz.

—¿Aún sigue vivo? —espetó Beel-Zebub, sin cejar ni un ápice su rápido andar.

El silencio de la yegua fue respuesta suficiente para él.

+Tanto mejor, así la disección será más… reveladora.

El Sol estaba empezando a perderse por el horizonte, y la Luna comenzaba a hacer su aparición, señal de que, aunque muy poderosas, las regentes que manejaban ambos astros distaban de ser omnipotentes, pues aún ignoraban lo que acababa de acontecer minutos atrás. Tal idílica panorámica se vio acrecentada por un lastimero aullido en los alrededores, y cuyo autor estaba bien lejos de ser un lobo.

—¡Te juro que como ese asqueroso chucho se acerque, sufrirá las consecuencias! —exclamó con furia el Maestro.

Blinding Darkness no pudo sino esbozar una media sonrisa, mientras su mente retrocedía hacia lo que había acontecido apenas unas horas antes, _cuando cierto Hechicero Oscuro estaba siendo arrastrado mágicamente por todo el suelo pedregoso, dentro de un saco, hacia la carroza situada en las afueras de un pueblo cuyos habitantes habían pagado el justo castigo por dar cobijo a un mago negro de una facción enemiga. Entre las ruinas de dos casas aún humeantes, una gran bola de pelo se asomó y aulló en un tono marcadamente irritado._

 _Primero fueron las bolas de fuego, invocadas por Beel-Zebub, los que hicieron que ese animal se pusiese alerta y lograse esquivarlas; después fueron las cargas de hielo que ella misma había creado, las que terminaron por azuzar al bicho, que resultó ser un simple perro. Una y otra vez los hechizos fallaron su objetivo principal, pero mientras que el infame maestro erraba por su cada vez mayor nivel de ira, la alumna lo hacía por un sentimiento cada vez mayor de respeto, pues había visto en ese peludo ser un espíritu de supervivencia cada vez más altivo y equivalente al suyo. Hasta que, por fin, ambos se dieron por vencido._

Apenas llegaron al refugio que ambos tenían, el sonido de la bestia cesó, y de esa forma pudieron obrar, una vez en el interior de la cueva, a trasladar el saco hacia un apartado donde el mobiliario y accesorios de tortura les esperaba.

* * *

Ya era de noche cerrada cuando ella salió portando algunos restos, fascinada por la raza del Hechicero rival, al que no había visto más que en su cobertura de tela, y que había sido revelado para terminar de someterlo y colocarle en la mesa de tortura. Un estúpido ciervo, cuya afinidad con Gaia hacía tiempo que dejó de existir; aunque el muy estúpido intentó mil veces implorar piedad a quien otrora fuese su protectora, por supuesto sin éxito alguno.

El tiempo era sereno y tranquilo, a pesar de la luz que emitía su cuerno, como si las criaturas de los alrededores durmiesen, o bien callasen aterrados por la simple presencia de una de las ponis más peligrosas que jamás hubiese existido. Al menos así fue, hasta que un gruñido un poco más adelante puso en alerta a la equina bicolor. El perro que ahora se acercaba hacia ella seguía mostrando sus dientes, aunque el sonido que salía de su garganta apenas era perceptible.

"¿Acaso está intentando que 'Él' no le oiga?", inquirió para sí misma Blinding Darkness, para seguidamente seguir concediéndole una oportunidad al cánido, el cuál paró al situarse a escasos metros. Era un collie de pelo largo, de color amarronado y blanquecino, y de aspecto muy ajado, señal de que era lo que podría considerarse como un vulgar chucho callejero. A pesar de eso, la oportunidad de no matarle siguió en pie.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —inquirió la poni, que fue respondida por un silencio sepulcral, aunque el semblante del animal se relajó, y se acercó hasta situarse a un par de pasos, olisqueando el aire con premura—. Ah, comprendo…

Abrió el contenido del saco que portaba, y lo vació frente a ella, para seguidamente retroceder un par de pasos. El perro vaciló, sin duda sopesando la oportunidad que se abría frente a él: por un lado, ella era quien antes había intentado acabar con su vida, por otro, una gran cantidad de viandas se presentaba gracias a esa misma poni. Tras unos segundos, la segunda opción venció, por lo que se acercó al pequeño montón de partes de ciervo, y se relamió justo antes de introducir en él su hocico y comenzar a devorar los diversos fragmentos del que constaba el conjunto.

—Con cuidado —comentó la equina—, no te atragantes. Te recomiendo, sin embargo, que desdeñes los cuernos y te centres en las dos pezuñas, ya que son de las patas traseras, y tienen más cantidad de carne.

Con rápida avidez, el cánido dio buena cuenta de la jugosa y recién extraída cena, y se dispuso a mordisquear los huesos para tratar de llegar al tuétano, cuando una voz grave surgida del interior de la caverna hizo que el perro levantase la cabeza y, con un gesto de terror en su rostro, retrocedió y se perdió en la oscuridad que había más allá del radio de iluminación del cuerno de la unicornio.

—¿¡Has terminado de enterrar los fragmentos!? ¡Estás tardando demasiado, y esta sesión de interrogatorio me ha abierto el apetito! ¡Pero no apetito de comer, sino de que me la comas!

La yegua rodó los ojos, asqueada e inquieta por lo que iba a suceder nada más regresar… pero, a pesar de que no le interesaba lo más mínimo dar placer sexual a su Maestro, menos aún le importaba tardar en satisfacer la comanda de ocultar las extremidades cercenadas del prisionero, por lo que procedió a activar su _Afinidad con la Tierra_ , tras lo cuál unos zarcillos verdes surgieron de la arena y, agarrando cada uno un fragmento, los arrastraron hasta el interior del manto, haciéndolos desaparecer completamente.

Resoplando de mala gana, la unicornio miró otra vez hacia más allá del rango de luminiscencia que el hechizo de su cuerno poseía y, girándose, procedió a entrar a la gruta.

"Por lo menos alguien dormirá bien esta noche", pensó, "Lástima que haga eones que yo no logro conciliar el sueño".

* * *

Esta vez el saco que la yegua portaba estaba bastante más llena, lo que suponía un esfuerzo extra el transporte, pues su magia estaba ocupada en la esfera de luz que levitaba a escasos milímetros de su cuerno; y más concretamente en la preocupación de mantener su color y luminosidad a lo usual en ella al ejecutar ese hechizo. Sin embargo, una vez fuera de la caverna, la equina dio rienda suelta a la alteración que su estado de ánimo proporcionaba al pequeño orbe brillante, convirtiendo a ésta en más diáfana y de aspecto más agradable.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! —su excepcional alegría sorprendió incluso a sí misma—. ¡Y lo que te traigo es mucho más y mejor que ayer!

Tras unos segundos de completo silencio (algo de lo que estaba acostumbrada, pues era común que ante un Hechicero Oscuro el mundo entero callase y se pusiera en alerta), un pequeño gemido, seguido de un olisqueo en principio tímido y acelerado al final dieron buena cuenta del control del aire. Tras esos ruidos, el perro hizo su aparición.

—¡Ah, ahí estás! —la yegua abrió los ojos hasta un tamaño inusitado—. Perdón, perdón… No queremos que "Él" se entere, ¿verdad?

La unicornio realizó el mismo ritual que la noche anterior, vaciando el contenido del saco y retrocediendo unos pocos pasos.

—Esta vez es la mitad de una de las patas traseras —declaró en un tono a medias entre júbilo y sentimiento de culpa.

El perro ésta vez no avanzó, sino que se quedó escudriñándola, emitiendo un agudo y casi silencioso gemido.

—Ah, ¿ésto? —la yegua se señaló su mejilla izquierda, donde una herida de corte limpio pero profundo ocupaba casi toda la cara—. Digamos que es el resultado de una pequeña desavenencia… Por lo visto, "cortar por el fémur" significa en realidad "cortar por la articulación entre el fémur y la tibia", no cercenar el hueso en sí, como hice yo. "Las esquirlas pueden infectar la herida, y es algo que no nos interesa en absoluto", dijo antes de sujetarme y darme una pequeña pasada con el bisturí… por supuesto, sin limpiar. En fin… —añadió—, ya estoy acostumbrada a estos "actos de cariño".

+Pero, por supuesto, eres libre de fragmentar los huesos una vez hayas ingerido la carne; te aseguro que el tuétano está realmente delicioso… Bueno, eres un carnívoro puro, de seguro habrás probado más de una vez su encantador sabor.

El perro se acercó a la extremidad y comenzó a mordisquear con gran avidez, como si la noche anterior no hubiese probado bocado alguno. Sin embargo, esta vez, bien por imprudencia, bien como demostración de su cada vez mayor confianza hacia la equina, giró y le dio la espalda; cosa que aprovechó la yegua para agachar su cabeza y mirar con curiosidad los cuartos traseros del can.

—Ah, eres una hembra… —comentó, duditativa—. ¿Sabes? Lo he pensado antes de salir, y creo que es hora de ponerte un nombre. Más que nada porque, aunque no lo parezca, tú y yo somos bastante más parecidas de lo que parece en un principio, y algo me dice que esta no será la última vez que nos veamos. Por lo tanto, lo habitual debería ser utilizar una denominación específica cuando me dirija a ti, y palabras como "perro" o "chucho" se me antojan anodinos, o incluso despectivos.

Aún situada en su lugar, la unicornio comenzó a elucubrar, perdiendo momentáneamente la percepción de lo que transcurría a su alrededor.

+Quizá el nombre más correcto, en tu caso, debería ser "Twilight", más que nada porque estás ahí cuando el sol muere tras el horizonte…

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de su evidente equivocación, una vez la sombra peluda opacó la práctica totalidad de su campo visual, fue demasiado tarde: la cánido, aprovechando la situación, dejó de comer y se acercó sigilosamente a ella, hasta situarse a escasos centímetros. La yegua, por pura protección e instinto de supervivencia, comenzó a invocar de manera desesperada un hechizo capaz de separar de su lado semejante bestia, pero no tuvo tiempo.

En ese momento, la perra lamió lentamente, y hacia arriba, la herida que Blinding Darkness poseía en la mejilla, lo que terminó desarmándola, haciendo que el encantamiento de defensa se difuminase en la nada. Sólo entonces pudo observar los grandes y verdosos ojos de la cánido, y sonrió:

—"Sparkle"—musitó, dejándose mimar por el peludo animal—. Te llamaré "Sparkle", por el brillo de tus ojos.

Quizá fuesen imaginaciones suyas, o sólo el reflejo de las estrellas en la película vítrea que cubría los globos oculares de esa estúpida fiera, pero juraría que las pequeñas chispitas que veía comenzaban a titilar, alentadas por un hermoso y alegre estado de ánimo, a juzgar por la acción que transcurrió a continuación, cuando Sparkle dejó de lado su alimento nocturno y empezó a juguetear con ella.

Esa noche, Blinding Darkness, por primera vez en años, se sintió realmente dichosa.

* * *

Esta vez el saco rezumaba sangre, el cuál caía e impregnaba de intenso rojo el pelaje de la yegua bicolor, sin que ésta hiciera nada por impedirlo.

—Hoy traigo vísceras, Sparkle —exhaló, con un tono divertido—, así no tendrás que ronchar los huesos, que es algo realmente estresante.

La perra ya estaba esperando en el lugar cuando ella llegó, por lo que procedió directamente a abrir el saco, pues ésta vez supuso que el contenido sería más higiénico y agradable para su amiga si no se mezclaba con la tierra.

—Bueno, supongo que no hace falta decir que ese infeliz ya ha muerto —explicó después de que Sparkle se acercase al alimento, incluso a pesar de que, por primera vez, Blinding Darkness no había retrocedido, y aún permanecía junto al saco—. Por cierto, mientras languidecía, ha ido contando cosas que a "Él" le han parecido superfluas, pero que a mí me han sugerido interesantes...

Se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros, y no le importó en absoluto que Sparkle no pareciese prestarle la debida atención.

+Se llamaba Osren, y nació en Cérvidas —relató—. Resumiendo, creció de familia acomodada, como todos en esa ciudad; y ya desde cervatillo adquirió respeto hacia todos sus semejantes, así como a la diosa que se estila en ese lugar, Gaia. Sin embargo, con el tiempo le ocurrió lo que a prácticamente todas las criaturas de este patético mundo: se enamoró. Pero ese amor no fue correspondido, pues esa estúpida perr… zorra o era demasiado importante para él, o ya estaba enamorada de otro; de esta parte no me enteré muy bien; pero el caso es que tal desplante debió destruir su cordura y su corazón, por lo que acabó entrando de lleno en el mundo de la Hechicería Oscura, para acabar con aquél que había osado arrebatarle a su amada; aunque más tarde se dio cuenta de las inmensas posibilidades que se le abrieron ante sus ojos. Por supuesto, rompió toda relación con esa tal Gaia, ya que por lo visto el nexo de unión con ella no es sino una conexión simbiótica basada en el respeto, el amor, y todas esas zarandajas.

+Aunque, una vez ya convertido en un avezado aprendiz oscuro, se dio cuenta de su gran error… A pesar de todo, él, en su interior, seguía siendo un servidor de Gaia, por lo que un día escapó de las garras de su Maestro, y comenzó un viaje para recuperar el vínculo perdido con su deidad. Pero claro está, volver a Cérvidas en su estado era poco menos que una estúpida locura, por lo que optó finalmente por ocultarse de pueblo en pueblo, al menos hasta que borrase de su cuerpo y alma todo rastro de oscuridad… y fue en el poblado que está aquí al lado —señaló al lugar donde aún permanecían las recientes ruinas que otrora fueran hogares— cuando, con el consentimiento y buen hacer del resto de habitantes, comenzó a ejecutar la purga de maldad.

+Al menos así fue, hasta que llegamos nosotros para impartir "Justicia Oscura". ¡Nadie deja este mundo de penurias y odio sin pagar las consecuencias! —Blinding Darkness rió de forma escueta—. Es broma… En realidad hemos hecho lo que hemos hecho porque el imbécil había sido aprendiz de Kouner, un Hechicero Oscuro rival al que queremos eliminar, ya que es alguien que está creciendo demasiado rápido en poder y popularidad, y hay que pararle los cascos antes de que se crea siquiera que es alguien medianamente importante. Por supuesto, con "pararle", me estoy refiriendo a acabar con su vida y adquirir sus objetos mágicos.

Sparkle, ajena al recital de palabras que la yegua bicolor había expuesto, seguía degustando ávidamente la suculenta cena.

—Bueno, creo que es hora ya de que te deje por hoy. Estoy demasiado cansada, pues he tenido que trocear a casco tu comida, y el cuchillo está oxidado y bastante romo. Además, mañana nos espera un día bastante horrible. ¿Puedes creer que debemos capturar al espíritu de Osren, y seguir torturándolo? Por supuesto, es algo que debemos hacer entre los dos, porque aunque "Él" tiene un poder increíble, debo estar yo presente para "cerrar la trampa".

Un quejido lastimero reverberó por el cuerpo de Sparkle, extrañando a la yegua, quien no creía posible que un animal pudiese crear semejante sonido sin dejar de masticar y tragar.

—¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo de la oscuridad que quedará cuando me vaya? —otro sonido más leve, éste de aprobación, confirmó su sospecha, y provocó una pequeña risa en la equina—. Deberías saber que eres mucho más valiente de lo que crees, pues estás aquí comiendo a mi lado, algo que sería impensable para muchos otros que se creen Adalides de la Luz —Blinding Darkness pestañeó, pensativa—. Está bien, me quedaré hasta que termines, aunque te digo desde ya que no podré jugar cuando acabes.

+Eso sí, mañana será el último día que venga a darte de comer, porque la tortura a espíritus es extremadamente efectiva, y nos dirá sí o sí el paradero de su ex-Maestro Koiner… así que te pediré que por favor no nos sigas, ya que "Él" te intentaría destruir sin miramientos —exhaló un suspiro ahogado—. Es una lástima que así ocurra, pues ha sido bonito mientras ha durado… —la yegua se levantó decidida—, ¡así que despidámonos por todo lo alto! ¡Te prometo que jugaré contigo toda la noche! —cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se maldecía por su efusividad—. Lo siento, lo siento…

* * *

—Perdón, perdón —exclamó una azorada Blinding Darkness—. Sé que llego tarde, pero no sé qué ha pasado con la trampa, pero no funcionaba como es debido, por lo que he tenido que rehacer a mi manera el hechizo… Por lo menos ahora es mucho más poderoso y efectivo.

Sparkle se acercó al cerco de luz.

—Aquí tienes las patas delanteras y el lomo, que de lo que quedaba era lo más apetecible. También he incluido los ojos y el cerebro, pues como son partes blandas te resultará más fácil masticarlo…

Sparkle empezó a gruñir.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gustan los ojos?

Sparkle bajó la cabeza mientras seguía gruñendo.

—Tienes razón, no son más que bolas sin mucho alimento. Los apartaré cuando los vea cuando te vacíe el saco aquí delant…

Sparkle saltó hacia ella de forma increíblemente ágil, de tal forma que no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla.

—¿¡Qué demonios haces!? —Blinding Darkness intentaba quitársela de encima, sin mucho éxito—. ¡No es momento de jugar!

Entonces, al mirar a la perra, lo vio. Dos ojos incrustados en mitad de su garganta le devolvían la mirada. Dos ojos furiosos envueltos en un manto negro como la pez. Dos ojos negros que, como si comandasen el cuerpo de la cánido, instaron a la boca que tenía delante a destrozar a mordiscos el cuello de la yegua, quien logró, al interponer sus patas bajo la mandíbula inferior, evitar tal desenlace.

Con un movimiento rodante, Blinding Darkness y Sparkle intercambiaron su posición.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —inclinándose hacia adelante, la equina paralizó con una pata la cabeza de la perra, y con la otra intentó hacer lo mismo con las patas delanteras; mientras, sus patas traseras se ocuparon del grueso del cuerpo de la cánido.

El gruñido de Sparkle se acentuó, y lanzó rápidas dentelladas al aire, intentando alcanzar a la yegua que tenía todo controlado. En ese momento, y sabiéndose incapaz de vencer la contienda, los ojos de la garganta se agitaron una vez más, dando como resultado una serie de cambios increíbles: los belfos se retrajeron hasta romperse con un rasguido asquerosamente inconfundible. Asimismo, las articulaciones de las patas giraron en sentido contrario, hasta lograr zafarse del peso que mantenía al cuerpo cautivo. Finalmente, lanzó otra dentellada al aire, esta vez tan cerca del rostro de la yegua, que ésta no pudo sino levantarse y dar un salto hacia atrás, para mantener la distancia.

Una vez libre, lo que otrora fuese una bella y alegre pero sucia collie, y que ahora era una aberración capaz de aterrar a cualquiera que osara mirarla, logró posicionarse de nuevo sobre sus cuatro patas. Pero Blinding Darkness era harina de otro costal, y logró anteponer su innato sentido de supervivencia al terror que se presentaba ante ella. Por ello, en vez de amilanarse, bajó la cabeza para prepararse debidamente ante el ataque, aunque éste no tuvo lugar de forma inmediata, pues el cambio en la estructura de Sparkle siguió produciéndose, partiéndose la cabeza en dos desde los belfos rasgados hasta casi la nuca, y mostrando el impío y horrible resultado con un gañido expuesto directamente hacia la yegua.

"Quiere abarcar mi cabeza", pensó, "No permitiré que eso ocurra".

Por segunda vez, la perra se abalanzó en un salto, que Blinding Darkness esquivó por poco margen. Y seguidamente Sparkle volvió a saltar, esta vez rozando el costado de la hechicera con sus patas, cuyas uñas parecían haber crecido y curvado hasta el punto de marcarla ligeramente.

Era hora de contraatacar, pues aunque le doliese siquiera el pensarlo, sabía que Sparkle ya no era presa de una dominación por parte de la criatura que la seguía mirando desde su garganta ya sobreexpuesta, sino que lo que había frente a ella era un cadáver animado. Un cadáver que era más fácilmente manipulable y cambiable por… Miró de soslayo hacia la puerta de la cueva, pero no había nadie controlando el cuerpo sin vida. Pero sabía que "Él" era el culpable. Sólo podía ser cosa del ser más abyecto, cruel y poderoso que existía.

Un nuevo salto la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Un salto demasiado certero. Un salto que no podría esquivar. La mandíbula exageradamente ensanchada iba directa hacia su cuello. Y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo…

Una piedra voló e impactó de lleno contra el cuerpo de la bestia, logrando que ésta perdiese la concentración, y permitiendo a Blinding Darkness zafarse nuevamente. Otra piedra le siguió, y golpeó la cabeza de Sparkle. Y otra, y otra más. La yegua no podía creer que alguien quisiera ayudarla, y empezó a invocar su Afinidad con la Tierra, sólo para darse cuenta de que su cuerno ya estaba ocupado tanto por el hechizo de iluminación como por la levitación y movimiento de las rocas.

Otro gañido, otro gruñido, y una rascada en el suelo indicaron que esta vez sería el asalto final. Los ojos que se aferraban en la garganta de la perra ahora eran finas líneas, demostrando la determinación por acabar de una vez por todas con la existencia de la equina, quien imitó el gesto de esa apestosa criatura.

—Sea como sea, aquí termina todo…

Un último salto, y una última pedrada tuvieron lugar. Esta vez la roca era de considerable tamaño, y logró tumbar el cuerpo de la perra.

Blinding Darkness sujetó con su magia la misma roca y se acercó a Sparkle, quien intentaba coger aire, algo que le impedía la misma existencia de la criatura que la dominaba y movía, dando como resultado unos resuellos lastimeros.

—Lo… Lo siento, Sparkle…

Blinding Darkness cogió con sus cascos la roca y, posicionándose a horcajadas sobre Sparkle, hundió con todas sus fuerzas el cráneo de su ex-amiga. Volvió a levantar la piedra, y la dirigió hacia la garganta, para ésta vez destrozar a la aberración.

Y supo que todo había terminado cuando, al alzar nuevamente la roca, ésta estaba empapada de un engrudo pastoso.

—Te dije que si ese chucho se acercaba sufriría las consecuencias —espetó una voz masculina, que obligó a Blinding Darkness a girar la cabeza. Era "Él", Beel-Zebub.

+Sin embargo, me has defraudado, pues ha estado a punto de vencerte… A ti, mi más avezada alumna… En fin, que ésto te sirva de lección… La amistad y la bondad te hacen débil… Sólo la Oscuridad y la Maldad te fortalecerán.

+Ahora entra y prepara las cosas. Nos marchamos a territorio lobo, donde el imbécil de Koiner estaba pernoctando cuando este ciervo se escapó.

Blinding Darkness se levantó y miró hacia su Maestro con furia contenida. Quería hacerle pagar por todo, y sobre todo por lo que le había hecho a Sparkle… pero sabía que era lo que él esperaba y ansiaba desde hacía demasiado tiempo, por lo que optó finalmente por agachar la cabeza y comenzar a caminar hacia la cueva.

—Sí, Maestro… Lo que usted ordene...

FIN

* * *

En este capítulo se cuenta con detalle lo ocurrido con Sparkle, algo que se comenta de forma mucho más escueta en el fic "La Cumbre de Mountain Peak", el cuál debo retomar lo antes posible.

Mil gracias a Volgrand por la ayuda recibida.


	5. 05 - Tesoro

**Nota aclaratoria: En vista de que Fanfiction no permite la inclusión de un doble "Mayor que", utilizado para mostrar que un mismo personaje sigue hablando, opto por sustituirlo por un "+".**

* * *

 **05 - TESORO**

La entrada a la gruta que se abría delante de Blinding Darkness era cuanto menos inusual, pues estaba achatada por el centro y estirada hacia los laterales, como si fuese la boca de una criatura en constante desasosiego. Tal hecho hizo mirar a la unicornio hacia arriba, para intentar descubrir algo que se asemejase a un par de ojos en la pared que conducía a la cima de la montaña, pero no encontró nada parecido.

Volvió entonces a fijar su atención hacia la embocadura que tenía ante sí, resultándole imposible que un dragón adulto hubiese podido caber por esa angosta abertura. Pero el sonido que resonaba en el interior de la cueva, junto al hedor de la carne cruda que infectaba el aire, no le daba opción de duda.

Cerró los ojos, y se permitió rememorar lo acontecido antes del inicio de su viaje en solitario: _Su "querido" Maestro, Beel-Zebub, había despertado esa noche con supina rabia, y entre golpes y gritos, le había instado amablemente a buscar un objeto concreto en la parte más recóndita del mundo conocido, mientras "Él" viajaría a Canterlot para consultar en unos legajos antiguos de la Biblioteca Real sobre cómo transferir el poder de ese objeto. Dicho mandato se debió a la visión que había sufrido esa noche, donde, según había relatado el Mentor de forma atropellada, una gran y negruzca alicornio, ataviada con armadura pesada y de pelaje etéreo le había torturado hasta más allá de los límites, en busca de una pieza que él no poseía. Dicho elemento, la Gema de Sangre, era esencial para esa tal "Nightmare Moon", pues pretendía darle uso específico para construir un ejército de fieles "ferales". Por último, antes de despertar, esa yegua le ordenó entre dientes que dicha joya debía de ser fabricada nada más despertar, o lo transcurrido en el mundo onírico se convertiría en una inevitable realidad apenas coincidiesen en el tiempo…_ En fin, un mal sueño mezclado con la decrepitud propia de la locura, ansia de poder, y crueldad sin límites que Beel-Zebub poseía.

—Je —masculló entre dientes Blinding Darkness—, un mensaje del futuro para que dicho futuro no se produzca… Cada día estás más senil, hijo de mil putas… Mejor, pues en ese estado pronto cometerás un error, y te aseguro que la tortura a la que te ha sometido esa tal Nightmare Moon será una placentera orgía comparado con lo que tengo pensado hacerte…

Mientras penetraba al interior de la gruta, el cuál se iba agrandando hasta quedar a poco más de cuatro metros de alto, recordó todo lo que había descubierto sobre la pieza que venía a buscar: algo llamado "La Vara de Discord", cuya forma y función le eran completamente desconocidas. Lo único que sabía, a través de habladurías, era que estaba custodiado por un dragón de fiereza sin par. Y precisamente aquél que habitaba en esa caverna tenía aterrorizados a los habitantes de varios asentamientos cercanos. Y de ahí la extrañeza que supuso para ella el descubrir el insólito aspecto de la entrada, pues un dragón de más de veinte metros, tal y como lo habían descrito los lugareños, difícilmente podría reptar por tan mísero hueco.

—La Vara de Discord… —musitó para sí misma—. ¿Acaso es una creación del mismísimo Dios del Caos, como recreación de su reinado? ¿O fue fabricado por algún artesano e imbuido por magia ancestral, como ofrenda hacia él? —pestañeó dubitativa—. Sea como sea, debo ser extremadamente cuidadosa a la hora de llevármela.

Por fortuna para ella, una gran estalagmita situado a pocos metros de la entrada fue idónea para darle la mejor de las coberturas, mientras sopesaba qué hacer a continuación. Y, mientras se parapetaba tras la columna de material calcáreo, no pudo por menos que fijarse lo que se hallaba al fondo de la pequeña caverna: sobre un insignificante montículo de monedas y joyeros se hallaba lo que sin duda debía tratarse de una broma de la naturaleza.

Por más que pestañeó intentando despejar su mente una vez estuvo oculta, la incómoda criatura seguía estando allí… y, aunque al menos su interrogativa sobre la inusual forma de la entrada quedó más o menos aclarada, ese dragón, o lo que hocicos fuese, no era algo perteneciente a un mundo de reglas naturales establecidas. Y sus proporciones no correspondían sino otra alegoría a la caótica conjunción de estamentos imposibles, pues para ser una criatura cuya presencia aterraba a los pueblerinos de los asentamientos cercanos, esta medía poco más de cuatro ponis adultos de largo, incluyendo la cola. Esa aberración que coronaba el cuasi-insignificante tesoro poseía escamas verdosas, así como unos cuernos rectos y de color lila que le nacían en la nuca y apuntaban hacia atrás. Y, por si fuera poco risible, bajo su cuerpo surgían dos agrupaciones alejadas entre sí de cuatro pequeñas patas cuyas proporciones hacían imposible el siquiera imaginar que sujetasen todo el conjunto. Por último, dos alas de tamaño tan minúsculo como para mantener en el aire a ese ser, cuyas membranas amarillentas conjuntaban a la perfección con el grupo de diminutas aletas dorsales. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el estado raquítico en el que se encontraba ese ser.

En ese momento, Blinding Darkness barajó varias opciones para lograr destruir ese esperpento, o al menos alejarle de la cueva el tiempo suficiente como para sustraer con comodidad el objeto que había venido a buscar. Y, por mucho que lo intentó, sólo dos de ellas eran factibles… y ambas requerían la muerte de esa abominación.

Inspiró y espiró, concentrándose para atraer hacia sí misma la magia de los alrededores. Mientras lo hacía, decidió aplicar, de las dos que tenía en mente, la idea menos escatológica, viendo que ese error de la naturaleza aún seguía dormitando, ajeno a todo: como a pesar de su aspecto, esa criatura no era sino un dragón, asaltaría su interior a través de las fauces, pues era conocedora de la extrema dureza y protección que el cuerpo en general de una criatura de esa raza ofrece tanto a los ataques físicos como a los mágicos… con excepción, obviamente, del hocico y de la boca, por ser accesos naturales del aire y la comida respectivamente; y de la cloaca, por ser una abertura de salida de deshechos. A pesar de todo, había elegido ese lugar de entrada porque, aunque de seguro se encontraría con la oposición natural del sistema digestivo superior, al menos conocía ya de antemano las dificultades; mientras que si optaba como método de entrada la cloaca el peligro era aún mayor, pues aparte del conocido hecho de que un dragón sólo descansa para hacer la digestión, también surgía la posibilidad de que, de ser esa bestia una hembra, podría errar de orificio de entrada, algo que no le apetecía en absoluto encontrar, pues era un acceso sin salida natural hacia el Centro de Poder.

Pero, por más que Blinding Darkness intentó absorber los efluvios de los vientos mágicos, le fue imposible adquirir no ya una cantidad suficiente como para realizar una conversión efectiva hacia la magia oscura, sino siquiera obtener un mísero retazo que le indicase que había una existencia de corriente conjurable. Era algo incomprensible, pues la misma existencia de ese dragón denotaba de por sí la presencia de mínimo una conjunción de flujos mágicos.

Contrariada, optó por utilizar otro tipo de saber arcano, uno que era más aborrecible para cualquier hechicero oscuro de gran poder… y comenzó a transcribir runas específicas a su alrededor. Primero fue en la estalagmita que le servía como parapeto, y después a su alrededor, formando de esa forma un círculo imaginario cuyo núcleo era ella misma, o mejor dicho, su propio Centro de Poder. Pero a medida que iba avanzando en el hechizo, percibió la desaparición de la primera de las runas invocadas, haciendo imposible realizar, por ese método, un básico encantamiento de concentración de vientos mágicos. Y escogió otro tipo de hechicería arcana, y por otro más, y por todos los que conocía, con idénticos y nefastos resultados.

Rugió de forma rabiosa, sabiendo que se estaba quedando sin opciones.

—¿¡Quién está ahí!? —una potente voz bramó—. ¡Muéstrate, o te encontraré y acabaré con tu mísera vida!

Blinding Darkness abrió los ojos como platos, e instintivamente se recogió aún más tras la estalagmita, mientras se maldecía a sí misma por haber despertado a ese amago de dragón con su desmedido bufido.

+¡Sé que estás ahí! —volvió a gritar el gran reptil—. ¿Vienes a por mi tesoro? ¡Pues sal de donde estés y luchemos!

"Piensa, Blinding, Piensa", elucubró para sí misma la yegua, y se permitió observar por un hueco de la estalactita invertida, y así verificar la situación de su cada vez más probable contrincante: Éste se había levantado sobre sus ocho pequeñas patitas, y mantenía el cuello verticalmente erguido sobre el cuerpo, observando con detenimiento la entrada a la cueva. "Corrijo entonces las proporciones de este apestoso ser…", se explicó de forma inconsciente, mientras volvía a cubrirse, "Tres cuerpos de poni de largo, y dos de alto".

Debía salir de la cueva, aunque fuese para recuperar sus poderes, o siquiera replantear sus opciones, pero la escrutadora mirada -que aún sentía omnipresente en el lugar, e incluso sobre sí misma, a pesar de seguir oculta- de ese dragón se fijaría en ella apenas se alejase unos milímetros de su cada vez más pírrica cobertura, y recibiría toda la descarga de furia y fuego sin poder hacer prácticamente nada por evitarlo. La única opción era alejarse de allí con toda la velocidad que sus cascos podían proporcionarle, pero con celeridad desdeñó ese parecer, pues la única parte de la montaña que conocía era el acceso que había utilizado para llegar, mientras que esa lagartija desarrollada probablemente había memorizado cada recoveco y matorral de los alrededores, por lo de que de seguro la descubriría antes de siquiera intentar realizar el más básico hechizo de ataque o de defensa.

"¿Y si…?", volvió a pensar, esta vez con una efímera y escueta sonrisa en su boca, "Sí, a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo sin poder entrenarlo, quizá sea mi última opción...".

Se concentró de nuevo, aunque esta vez no intentó atraer hacia sí misma los flujos mágicos de los alrededores, sino que condensó su objetivo hacia los cascos delanteros, mientras imaginaba un específico pasillo circular entre su Centro de Poder hasta el suelo de la gruta sobre la que estaba situada, utilizando para ello sus patas anteriores. El procedimiento realmente era algo complejo, pero ella lo había logrado reducir mentalmente a tres meros pasos, haciendo que el resto de su cuerpo, por entero, completase de forma instintiva la tarea. Simplemente debía situarse a sí misma en el interior de un árbol vaciado para la ocasión, así como iluminado por material fosforescente natural, de tal forma que no sólo se afectase su visión, sino también el resto de sus sentidos: debía percibir la madera bajo sus cascos, así como a su alrededor, necesitaba aspirar los efluvios de la savia que llenaban tal lugar, percatar el sabor de la médula y, por último, escuchar los silenciosos latidos que emitían los nutrientes al ser transportados. Era su forma de contactar con su Afinidad a la tierra, al árbol, a la mismísima Naturaleza; era su manera de comunicarse con su Elemento análogo; y, a decir verdad, era una relación que, aunque largamente repudiado por los Hechiceros Oscuros, a ella le proporcionaba un candor íntimo equivalente al producido por un abrazo sincero y cariñoso. Al principio el corredor era tan minúsculo que apenas podría albergar un pelo de crin en su interior, pero poco a poco, según afianzaba el trayecto, se fue agrandando hasta lograr recrear una galería donde ya tenía cabida una de sus patas. Lamentablemente, todo el proceso resultaba ser exasperadamente lento, producto sin duda del desorden mágico que reinaba en el interior de la gruta.

—Bah, serán imaginaciones mías —el dragón bufó de mala gana, y volvió a recostarse—. Creo que últimamente hasta mis propios sentidos me juegan malas pasadas —inspiró y, al espirar de nuevo, una voluta de humo grisáceo escapó de sus ollares.

Quizá Blinding Darkness podría haber aprovechado el momento para, de forma sibilina, salir de nuevo al aire libre, pero estaba demasiado ocupada con su concentración, pues el pasillo ya era prácticamente del tamaño de su torso, por lo que siguió aumentando el volumen de su túnel imaginado, aunque para ello debía resituar sus cascos sobre el suelo, ejerciendo una distancia aún mayor entre las patas. Y así lo hizo, lo más despacio posible y separando un casco cada vez, no ya para evitar alertar de nuevo al dragón, sino para no perder la concentración ya adquirida.

Pero, al colocar su casco trasero izquierdo de nuevo sobre el terreno, pisoteó sin querer el extremo de una pequeña piedra que, aunque se movió ligeramente, terminó golpeando con otra situada un poco más allá, provocando de esa forma un sonido seco y perfectamente audible.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó el dragón, volviéndose a levantar, y esta vez decidió abandonar el minúsculo montón de riquezas—. ¡Seas quien seas, te encontraré! ¡Nadie escapa de mí!

A pesar de que los pasos de esa criatura no tuvieron compasión a la hora de impactar con el suelo, lo que Blinding Darkness percibió, según se acercaba a la estalagmita tras la que se encontraba, no era sino un perfecto compás rítmico que atronaba en todo su cuerpo, haciendo cada vez más difícil mantener la concentración.

"Debo… darme… prisa...".

 _Pero el pasillo dejó de agrandarse_ _._

Las minúsculas patitas se pararon frente a la formación calcárea durante un instante.

—Sé que estás ahí detrás…

El ser escamoso inspiró tanto como pudo.

"No… No puede ser… No puedo morir aquí...".

+Y vas a morir, como tantos otros han hecho bajo mis llamas…

Exhaló un bocanada de fuego de proporciones imposibles, que envolvió la estalagmita, haciendo que el espacio libre por la parte trasera se redujese a unos escasos centímetros de aire ardiente.

 _El corredor comenzó a hacerse cada vez más y más pequeño._

"No… Me niego… ¿¡Me oyes, Muerte!? ¡Rechazaré tu llamada ahora y por toda la eternidad! ¡No hasta que me haya cobrado mi venganza!".

 _Ante esa amenaza, el pasadizo, que ya apenas era del tamaño de un peciolo, comenzó a palpitar cada vez más y más rápido, agrandándose con cada latido de forma exuberante._

Los pasitos del dragón retomaron el andar, y llevaron al resto del cuerpo a un lateral de la estalactita invertida, esperando descubrir los restos carbonizados de aquél infeliz que había osado entrar en sus dominios. Sin embargo, descubrió la nada tras la carbonizada formación natural.

—Crackle, cada día estás más neurótica —se fustigó a sí mismo la dragona, chasqueando de mala manera la lengua, antes de regresar y recostarse sobre su fortuna, no sin mantenerse alerta durante todo el recorrido.

Una vez la bestia se hubo echado sobre el montículo de monedas, Blinding Darkness emergió del suelo tras la estalagmita, dejando que la película de tierra y roca que la rodeaba se deslizase por todo su cuerpo hasta caer nuevamente en un siseo de victoria.

"¿Hembra?", pensó, acentuando más su mirada hacia la guardiana del tesoro, a pesar de que desde su posición sólo veía la aún humeante formación calcárea, "¿Es una hembra…? ¿¡Esa aberración es una hembra, como yo!?".

Sintiéndose asqueada por ese dato, dejó que su pelaje se erizase por la contrariedad, sin darse cuenta de que su Afinidad aún permanecía activa, por lo que primero fue una piedra cercana la que saltó, y después otra, y otra más, en un camino más o menos recto en dirección directa hacia el tesoro. Pero sólo se dio cuenta de sus gestos cuando, en vez de rocas, lo que botó fue una pequeña cantidad de monedas, seguido del sonido de una dentellada al aire.

—Invisible, ¿eh? —expresó la dragona, incorporándose nuevamente—. ¡Sabía que estabas tras esa estalagmita! ¡Noté tu hedor de poni!

Poniéndose a la defensiva, la bestia volvió a emitir un bocanada de fuego, esta vez hacia todas las direcciones que no implicasen peligro alguno sobre el tesoro que había bajo ella.

"¡Maldita sea, Blinding Darkness! ¡Céntrate!".

Una vez la dragona se cercioró de que el peligro había terminado, dispuso su atención a las doradas piezas que habían abandonado el refugio del montículo, y, agachando su cabeza, las golpeó con el mentón para atraerlas nuevamente hacia la pequeña y amarillenta colina.

—Hmm… Juraría que falta una… —se incorporó de nuevo, y buscó por los alrededores—. ¡Bah! ¡Estás haciéndote vieja, Crackle! ¿¡Qué crees, que se ha ido rodando hasta salirse de la cue…!?

Concentrándose en esa moneda que había atrapado, y aprovechando el impacto que la cabeza de esa bestia había ejercido sobre ella, Blinding Darkness la había hundido en el suelo, y la movió lentamente, a través de las enormes rocas del suelo, hacia la pared más cercana. Era hora de acabar con esa criatura, pues había perdido demasiado tiempo con estupideces. Y, una vez llevó la pieza de oro hasta el muro, comenzó a elevarla hasta el techo de la gruta, para después situarla sobre esa gran lagartija.

Pero la pregunta que se hizo a sí misma al finalizar, una vez logró sacar a la luz nuevamente la moneda sobre el montículo de doradas piezas fue un escueto y aterrador "¿¡Dónde está!? ¡No la siento sobre el tesoro!".

—¡Te pillé!

Blinding Darkness abrió los ojos al máximo, al descubrir aterrada que la voz, que provenía de un lateral de su cuerpo, distaba de ella apenas unos pocos centímetros.

"¿¡A… Acaso ha venido volando, sorteando la red detectora de mi Afinidad!?".

La respuesta a su nueva pregunta fue otro bocanada de fuego, uno mucho mayor y fortalecido que los anteriores.

El muro de roca que logró elevar entre ella y la tal Crackle fue providencial para evitar ser incinerada, pues el mineral utilizado para protegerla se tornó cristalino debido a la elevada temperatura, viéndose a sí misma reflejada. Percibió entonces el rictus de puro terror que la albergaba, así como, una vez la oleada ígnea hubo terminado, una cabeza de dragona al otro lado ansiando su alma y su carne… una verdosa cabeza de ojos rojizos deformada por la mezcla entreverada de las múltiples caras que poseía el sílice que se hallaba entre ambas… una cabeza de una depredadora natural en plena cacería, lo que denotaba que ella, Blinding Darkness, no era sino la presa. Una triste e indefensa presa…

Inclinando lateralmente su cabeza, la dragona mordió el cúmulo cristalino y la arrancó de cuajo, reduciéndola a meros fragmentos con la enorme presión de sus mandíbulas. Y bufó volutas de humo al aire, sabiéndose ganadora de la contienda.

Pero no tenía ante sí a una estúpida y horrorizada potrilla, como pensaba, sino a una verdadera Hechicera Oscura, una que sin duda defendería hasta la saciedad su vida…

Con un incólume deslizar, la moneda, la cuál estaba situada en el techo exactamente sobre la cabeza de la yegua, dejó que la gravedad le dominase y, con un acompasado movimiento de su pata delantera derecha, Blinding Darkness golpeó la dorada pieza hacia la enorme boca de la dragona que, otra vez abierta, invocaba por enésima vez el infinito y purificador poder de las llamas. Y, aprovechando el compás, la unicornio se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y giró lateralmente para colocarse a un costado de su contrincante, esperando encontrar así la salvación de lo que sabía iba a tener lugar a continuación.

Pero la cola de Crackle, en un movimiento demasiado rápido para siquiera seguirlo con los ojos, impactó de lleno en el cuerpo de la poni, lanzándola por los aires hasta hacerla chocar con la pared más cercana de la gruta.

Otra bocanada de fuego se acercó irremediablemente hacia la yegua, por lo que, aún estando gravemente dolorida por la gran colisión, Blinding Darkness optó por sumergirse en la roca, haciendo del proceso una horrible experiencia debido tanto a la desagradable posición de sus extremidades como del tormento que sus huesos y órganos le proporcionaban debido al impacto sufrido.

Y allí permaneció, incapaz siquiera de moverse y resituarse en una postura que no implicase una serie de oleadas de incalculable tortura.

Crackle dejó de exhalar llamas, y se acercó a la misma pared en la que la yegua se había fundido, se colocó sobre ella, y con sus cuatro patas delanteras comenzó a desgarrar con furia la roca.

Sabiéndose perdida en tal posición, la unicornio bicolor decidió desdeñar el dolor físico, y centrarse en lo único que le podía salvar en ese instante.

La moneda, o más bien el oro líquido en el que se hallaba convertido, comenzó a moverse en el interior del esófago de la dragona, y con una exasperante lentitud se deslizó hacia arriba, hasta situarse en la garganta de una bestia que, concentrada completamente en la búsqueda de la intrusa, simplemente ignoraba lo que estaba aconteciendo en su interior.

Aprovechando el membranoso paladar que poseen todos los dracónidos, el acuoso metal se dividió en partículas más pequeñas, y traspasó con desagradable facilidad esa cavidad, así como la faringe superior, hasta lograr situarse en la base del cráneo.

Pero un arañazo impactó en una de las patas traseras de Blinding Darkness, provocando un pequeño corte que, si bien en sí no era una herida grave, sí le alertaba sobre la proximidad que los garrazos de Crackle tenían ya sobre algún punto importante de su maltrecho cuerpo.

 _No le quedaba mucho tiempo._

Sin más miramientos, volvió a centrar su atención en el pasillo arbóreo que había concebido, y que conectaba su Punto de Poder con la moneda fundida, a través del suelo, las patas traseras de la dragona, y una malsana recta directa hasta su cerebro.

A través de ese túnel, Blinding Darkness corrió contra el tiempo y contra la cada vez más inevitable muerte, hasta el final del mismo. Allí, una enorme masa encefálica llenaba la protuberancia que marcaba el extremo, así como, en el suelo, un áureo fluido a gran temperatura, cuyo volumen le llegaba hasta las rodillas inferiores, le esperaban.

 _No hay tiempo para enfriar el líquido y convertirlo en un sólido, para así poder horadar el cerebro de esa dragona con suficiente potencia._

Otro arañazo, esta más profunda que la anterior, desgarró su carne, provocándole a la unicornio otra estocada de dolor. Y le siguió otro corte más. Y otro.

 _No hay tiempo..._

A pesar de que los fluidos eran tratamiento exclusivo dentro del campo de la Afinidad con el Agua, la atrapada poni no tenía otra opción que tratar con ese acuoso elemento. Sin embargo, por más que lo intentó, no fue capaz más que de chapotear de forma infantil.

Un nuevo zarpazo impactó en su pata, y esta vez el tajo fue más penetrante, hasta el punto que la sangre comenzó a manar en la herida. Sangre cuyo hedor inundó sus ollares.

Sangre…

 _Sangre…_

Sangre...

Una rama surgió del interior del suelo del pasillo arbóreo, y le atravesó, de forma basta, un lateral de la misma pata que su cuerpo real tenía lastimada, haciendo de esa manera que la sangre fluyese libre de la cárcel que su mismo cuerpo representaba. Y, cuando la sangre incidió con el oro fundido, el rojizo fluido se vio irremediablemente atraído por el metal, logrando enfriar la mezcla hasta convertirla en un coágulo solidificado.

—¡Ahí estás! —exclamó la dragona, al notar en la punta de la garra los restos del rojizo y vital líquido, y procedió a acelerar su fruición de desgarros.

Blinding Darkness asió el semisólido grumo y, con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, lo lanzó hacia el cerebro que coronaba el ensanchamiento arbóreo. Por desgracia, en vez de atravesarlo de parte a parte, la pieza quedó encajada en la base, hundiéndose mínimamente en la materia gris.

Primero fue un grito. Después un gañido. Y, a continuación, el silencio.

Como si una fuerza invisible la hubiese agarrado por el torso, y tirado de ella hacia atrás con inusitada energía, Blinding Darkness fue obligada a salir del agrandamiento, y transportada a través del túnel hasta su propio cuerpo.

Mientras la vuelta a su ser se hacía efectiva, Blinding Darkness recibió una nueva oleada de terrible dolor, aunque por fortuna la dragona había dejado de escarbar en la roca.

Incapaz de aguantar más, emergió lo más rápidamente posible de la pared, aunque más bien fue regurgitada. ¿O era acaso una alegoría cruel y perversa de un nuevo y salvador nacimiento? En cualquier caso, estaba ya dispuesta a recibir la estocada final. Lo había dado todo, sabiendo desde el principio que no podía vencer a un ser temible sin la ayuda de la Magia Oscura.

Pero nada ocurrió cuando ella cayó al suelo. Ni al instante siguiente. Ni al siguiente.

Sólo entonces se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Esperaba ver a la dragona abalanzándose sobre ella, pero lo que descubrió la dejó completamente atónita:

Efectivamente, Crackle seguía frente a ella, pero sus ojos de iris rojizos se hallaban girados hacia los lados externos de su cabeza, y su lengua se hallaba flácida junto a la comisura de la boca. Entonces… abrió la mandíbula.

Blinding Darkness intentó recular, aún a pesar de que las articulaciones de su cuerpo y extremidades aún seguían contrahechas.

Sin embargo, en vez de una nube de llamas, lo que llegó hasta ella fue el sonido de un gruñido lastimero, acompañado del batir de unas alas que, contra-natura, elevaron el cuerpo de la verdosa dragona. Otro gruñido, este lleno de rabia, llenó por completo la gruta, hasta convertir el lamentable sonido en una cacofonía infernal.

Y Crackle siguió bramando al aire hasta que, simplemente, cerró sus enormes fauces y abandonó volando la cueva.

 _No podía creerlo… a pesar de todas las contrariedades, y ante una contrincante que le superaba en absolutamente todo… había… ganado…_

Con lentitud, y maldiciendo a todos los dioses -donde Celestia y Luna tuvieron gran parte de protagonismo- por el infinito dolor, Blinding Darkness procedió a rectificar sus extremidades. Le costó sobremanera lograrlo, y varias veces tuvo que parar debido a los constantes mareos y arranques de tos sanguinolenta que su cuerpo le otorgaba, pero finalmente consiguió situarse sobre las cuatro patas, y caminar cojeando de dos de ellas, pues aparte de la herida que tan amablemente le había proporcionado esa tal Crackle, el hueso caña de su extremidad delantera derecha se hallaba completamente dislocado.

Se acercó al tesoro, dispuesta a dar por finalizada su misión. Estaba en las últimas, pero esperaba que lo que restaba por hacer no debía darle ningún problema. Mientras lo hacía, decidió ignorar las múltiples punzadas de dolor, y optó por analizar los sentimientos que le embargaban.

Había vencido, sí, y ese hecho le asombraba, e incluso le hacía feliz… pero no estaba orgullosa: se había enfrentado estúpidamente a una dragona cuyo único delito, por así decirlo, había sido custodiar un objeto que ella necesitaba a toda costa.

Se situó junto a las primeras monedas que formaban el montículo, y no pudo por menos entablar mentalmente una relación… ¿Era posible que lo que la había impedido utilizar las múltiples variantes de Magia Oscura tuviese el mismo origen que lo que había provocado la extrema delgadez de Crackle? A medida que iba desentrañando lo ya establecido de antemano con lo ocurrido hasta ese momento, más factible le pareció esa idea. Fuese lo que fuese la fuente del problema, debía actuar con extrema cautela.

Usó su Afinidad una vez más, aunque esta vez de forma muy básica, para apartar las doradas piezas visibles hacia los laterales, hasta que no quedó más que unos pequeños joyeros ante ella, los cuales movió utilizando el mismo método… Y, al retirar el último grupo, vio lo que había venido a buscar:

Era más grande de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar al utilizar el término "Vara"; de hecho, la acepción "Bastón de mando" era más adecuado, siempre y cuando tuviese además un aspecto adecuado. Sin embargo, ese objeto no era sino una representación extremadamente fiel de una criatura quimérica con una forma excepcional: sobre un cuerpo de sierpe, una cola de dragón coronado con un penacho blanco; una alargada parte central cubierta de pelaje equino del que surgían dos patas traseras, siendo la derecha de lagarto y la izquierda de cabra, así como, por la parte delantera, otras dos extremidades, esta vez de un león la diestra y de águila la siniestra; y, entre los dos conjuntos de patas, por la parte trasera, nacían dos alas, de pegaso y de murciélago; por su parte, tras su anormalmente prolongado pescuezo, una cabeza de amorfo poni de tierra albergaba unos enormes ojos carmesí de amarillenta esclerótica, y que a su vez servían de base a unas muy pobladas cejas canosas; por último, una pizpireta boca mostraba un solitario colmillo a la parte derecha, y, como si hiciese las veces de contrapeso del resto de la testuz, una barba de chivo blanco asomaba bajo el mentón.

 _A lo largo de su vida, Blinding Darkness había tenido acceso a varios escritos que describían al Dios del Caos, teniendo algunos incluso dibujos representativos; pero ninguno de ellos ni por asomo era tan extraordinariamente fiel como ese objeto que se hallaba ante ella._

Sin embargo, había dos aspectos que le abrían la curiosidad, siendo uno de ellos el excesivo tamaño para un monarca draconequus que, situado sobre el trono, debía tener el honor de sujetarlo… y el otro, directamente relacionado con el anterior, era que no encontraba por ningún lado una adecuada agarradera, asa, empuñadura o similar, ya que su ausencia le parecía un descomunal error de diseño.

Pero precisaba encontrar primero la respuesta a esta última cuestión, por lo que optó por rodear la vara y escrutarla por la cabecera, pues intuía que, de ser obra de Discord, bien podría estar oculta del lado contrario, en favor de la denominación que una pieza así proporcionaba el Caos… Y, una vez situada en el otro extremo, entrecerró los ojos, extrañada, pues otra vez halló el bastón de mando mostrándole la misma imagen en vez de su contraria, teniendo ante ella otra vez las patas traseras en primer plano, y más allá la sonriente cabeza.

Volvió sobre sus pasos sin dejar de observar al draconequus, con la intención encontrar el momento justo donde tendría lugar el cambio, y fue justo al llegar al punto medio cuando percibió la variación. Retrocedió nuevamente unos milímetros, y vio por primera vez, durante una décima de segundo, una empuñadura de madera maciza por la que sin duda debía sujetarse.

Mientras sonreía por haber descubierto el truco, algo que denotaba que no era sino un presente de algún orfebre excepcional, y pagado por un hechicero muy laborioso, imaginó por un instante al gran Dios del Caos sobre su trono real conversando con una Princesa Celestia completamente sujeta por ataduras mágicas: **"Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí… Lo que tú digas, Celesti… ¿Puedo llamarte Celesti? Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso… Sí, en lo de que debería abdicar y daros Equestria a ti y a tu hermana… Pero verás, ésto es algo que no debería decidir yo, pues sería algo muy poco… propio de mí. Sin embargo, voy a ser generoso y dejar que esta vara que me representa decida el futuro: Si cae de cabeza, dejaré Equestria para siempre y tendréis vía libre para destrozar este país a vuestro antojo… Pero si cae de cola, os convertiré a ambas en dos palmeras tropicales que me proporcionarán de buen gusto el mejor batido de coco que jamás haya probado, y créeme, los he probado realmente buenos"**.

Aunque aún le faltaba saber cómo, viendo que ese objeto no era producto del Caos, éste había logrado tanto suprimir sus poderes, como arrebatar lentamente la esencia mágica de Crackle. Y sabía que, aunque probablemente no disponía de mucho tiempo, ya que la dragona podía volver en cualquier momento, la respuesta a esta nueva pregunta se hallaba en esa misma gruta.

Bordeó nuevamente la figura para seguir escudriñándola, y trastabilló con su pata delantera derecha al apoyarla sin cuidado, haciendo que una oleada de malsano dolor le recordase cierta dislocación.

—¡Arg! —masculló una vez se repuso—. ¡Maldita sea mi estampa!

Como si fuese un animal agazapado esperando el momento adecuado para saltar sobre su presa, el cuerno de Blinding Darkness comenzó a resplandecer, cosa que aprovechó la hechicera para sanar sus heridas.

—¿¡Por qué!? —espetó, mirando de nuevo la vara, una vez estuvo recuperada—. ¿¡Acaso te ha resultado satisfactoria la batalla, y me devuelves lo que es mío por derecho!? —resopló, intentando tranquilizarse—. No, no eres tan poderoso… Si fueses obra del mismo Discord, podría creer que hay inteligencia dentro de ti, pero no eres más que un objeto imbuido de magia arcana.

Volteó de nuevo el camino, esta vez para situarse en el punto donde el cambio de posición en el aspecto externo de la estatua tenía lugar. Una vez volvió a ver la empuñadura oculta, comenzó a atraer hacia sí los Vientos de la Magia, descubriendo no sólo que estas estaban completamente operativas, sino que el bastón que se hallaba a su frente no hacía siquiera ademán de alterar siquiera de forma ligera el vaivén con la que usualmente solían danzar.

+No eres más que algo inerte, sin fuerza ni resistencia mágica, pero hasta hace poco estabas consumiendo la energía vital de esa tal Crackle… ¡Je! Con razón era tan temible para los habitantes de los pueblos cercanos… ¡Sabía que se estaba muriendo, y estaba furiosa de no saber la causa!

Pero aún seguía indagando, y no cejaba de escudriñar cada centímetro de esa falsa representación del Dios del Caos.

+¿¡Qué es lo que ha variado para que la magia esté operativa de nuevo!?

Incapaz de dar con la respuesta, se alejó hacia la estalagmita y se giró, contemplando de esa forma la escena de forma más general.

—He entrado, y esa esquelética dragona estaba durmiendo sobre el montón de riquezas. Y ya entonces la magia no funcionaba en el interior de esta cueva. Me escondí aquí detrás, y por fortuna mi Afinidad con la tierra seguía intacta… —se llevó un casco al mentón—. Bueno, esta parte tiene lógica, ya que la Afinidad es diferente a la magia de por sí, independientemente de si es luminosa, oscura, o caótica.

Retomó el paso en dirección hacia el bastón.

+Crackle despertó, y luchamos. Y la magia seguía sin funcionar.

Se aproximó hasta la imagen del draconequus, y paró de nuevo frente a él.

+Vencí. Y la magia aún estaba vetada.

Una sonrisa empezó a asomar lentamente por la comisura de los labios de la yegua.

+Y, por último, me acerqué y aparté el tesoro que te ocultaba.

Acercó su cabeza a la Vara de Discord.

+¡Por lo tanto, eres tan inútil como… como las posibilidades de que esa apestosa de Celestia tenga descendencia!

Apartó su vista y lo centró en el pequeño grupo de monedas que habían tenido el honor de ser los últimos que había retirado.

+No, no soy buena haciendo comparativas, pero, como habrás podido comprobar, soy una excelente elucubradora.

Usando su magia, volteó una a una las doradas piezas, y su sonrisa se vio magnificada al percibir una pequeña línea de tizne en alguna de ellas. Sólo tuvo que situar mentalmente el lugar original de dichas monedas…

Por primera vez tuvo la apetencia de tocar la Vara de Discord, sabiendo ya que no tenía nada que temer; y lo empujó de un lado, girándolo sobre el plano horizontal. Allí, en el suelo, no solo había más tizne, sino también los restos de un pequeño objeto carbonizado, el cuál había quedado oculto por el falso aspecto del bastón.

"¿Cómo ha llegado ésto aquí?", se preguntó, "¿Es acaso lo que yo creo que es?".

Una risotada escapó de la garganta de Blinding Darkness. Y asió la Vara de Discord por la agarradera, orgullosa de sí misma.

—¡Deberías saber, Discord, que no hay nada más caótico, y a la vez más ordenado, que la propia probabilidad de la misma existencia!

Giró su cabeza hacia la entrada de la gruta.

—Crackle, si acaso escuchas ésto… Espero que encuentres la paz, y que vivas una infinidad de décadas, pues ya estás lejos de lo que ha estado marchitando tu energía, que no ha sido sino la conjunción de éstos dos objetos… una estúpida ofrenda a un Emperador, y un aro anti-magia.

Levantó la Vara de Discord, sopesándola. Era un objeto sorprendentemente bien equilibrado, algo que de seguro al Dios del Caos no le haría mucha gracia; y por eso mismo probablemente optase por desdeñarlo, terminando por perderse en el curso de la historia, y recalando como parte del tesoro de una dragona rabiosa y temible.

Pero ahora era propiedad suya, de Blinding Darkness, como ofrenda para su "querido" Maestro Beel-Zebub.

Estuvo tentada de llevarlo a casa y encajarle el aro anti-magia que poseían para aquellos unicornios que tenían el "honor" de ser torturados; pero esa idea dejó de ser rentable con rapidez, pues, aunque Beel-Zebub era reticente a mostrar su Afinidad, ella sabía de primera mano que era infinitamente superior al de cualquier otro ser vivo, incluyéndole a ella…

Pero… ¿Y si usaba el aro anti-magia en su propio cuerno y, cuando rebasase los límites, lanzaba la magia pura resultante hacia la Vara de Discord, que al fin y al cabo, tal como le había dicho su Mentor antes de partir, no era sino un cuasi infinito contenedor mágico?

Sí, era algo factible.

—Por cierto, Discord… No sé si alguien te lo ha dicho antes, pero eres realmente horrendo…

Y, doblando su menudillo sobre la agarradera del bastón, invocó a su Afinidad, fundiéndose ella, con su tesoro fuertemente amarrado, en el suelo de roca.

Nunca se dio cuenta, pero apenas hubo desaparecido del lugar, una masculina y tranquila risa llenó el interior de la cueva.

 **—Oh, Blinding Darkness, mi pequeña potrilla… Tus palabras son ciertamente un halago, pero no te emociones, pues pronto tendrá lugar un juego de poder, y allí descubrirás que no eres sino uno más de mis títeres.**

FIN

* * *

 **Agradecimientos a Volgrand por permitirme utilizar elementos de sus fics para esta historia (los cuales son muy recomendables). De hecho, la "Joya de Sangre" es un elemento que está incluida en su fic "La guerra en las sombras".**


End file.
